Our New Life
by Gemmika
Summary: When the Cullen's move to a new town and start all over again things begin to change for the family. Frightening new powers for Bella and infatuated boys knocking down the door to get to Renesmee. Will life ever be the same again? 10 years post BD
1. Drama

Chapter One: Drama

**Chapter One: Drama**

"Bella, will you just sit down already? You are wasting time acting like such a child."

I sighed as I looked at my favorite sister. To me this whole thing was completely pointless, why should I have to get all dressed up for school? No one was going to be looking at our clothes; they would be too mesmerized by our beauty. I decided, yet again, to voice this opinion, though I knew it wasn't going to help me much.

"Alice, why can't I wear jeans and a tee-shirt like the rest of the students? I thought we were supposed to be fitting in, not wearing clothes that shriek 'look at me, look at me!" I sighed again and rested my chin on my fist.

"I found this great blue outfit for you when I went shopping yesterday," she continued as if she hadn't heard me at all, "You know how much Edward likes it when you wear blue."

"Are you going to dress Renesmee up like a little doll too?" I griped. I really hated it when Alice dressed me, I didn't think that was ever going to change. In the ten years that I had been a Cullen I had fought Alice at every turn. Unfortunately my sister is just as stubborn as I am.

"Unlike you, your daughter has exquisite taste in clothes. I firmly believe she got that from me," Alice sniffed as she held up the beautiful blue blouse and designer jeans she was about to force me into.

"She isn't even your blood relative," I pointed out. Not that we ever really thought about that, the Cullen's (though none blood related) were the closest, most loving family I had ever met. I really was blessed to be one of them.

"Mom, stop fighting with Aunt Alice." My daughter strolled into Alice's bathroom and perched herself on the counter in front of me. I could tell she had just awoken because her eyes were still heavy with sleep and her hair was in a tousled mess around her shoulders. Even first thing in the morning she was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

"Is Jacob up yet?" I asked her as Alice started to curl my hair.

"No, he was up late last night wrestling with Uncle Emmett. I figured I would let him sleep for a little while longer," she said with a wide grin, showing off her beautiful, milky white teeth.

"He does know that it's your first official day of school doesn't he?" Alice asked.

Renesmee nodded and grabbed one of the many brushes off the counter and began to straighten herself up a bit. "He thinks it's funny that I'm small enough to pass for a freshman in high school. I guess that way I get to be in a lot of the same classes as you and dad, right?"

For once I was grateful that my daughter took after me with her slight build. It made it a lot easier for us to pass as younger than we were. "Your father told me that he made sure you had every class with someone, whether it is us or Alice. I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Honestly I was more worried about myself than my daughter. She had grown up knowing what she was and how she would have to act. She had never known a different life. I, on the other hand, had been part of this mythical world for only a third of my life. I was a terrible liar and didn't have much practice with being a young member of this incredibly odd family.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella," Alice reassured me. I guessed that she could feel the sudden tension in my body. She pulled my curls into a loose ponytail at the back of my neck, letting them cascade over my shoulder and down my back like a mahogany waterfall. She pulled a few tendrils free and curled them around my face, letting it frame my face softly.

"Thanks, it looks great," I admitted and pulled her into a hug. She chuckled and tugged gently on my ponytail.

"Go on and get dressed, make sure Edward doesn't mess up your hair," she said knowingly. "I mean it; I can see exactly what will happen when you walk back into your room."

If I could have blushed I would have, because I knew exactly what Alice was referring to. I also knew she was absolutely right. It wasn't only her special talent of seeing into the future that let her know, it was also a very acute knowledge of Edward and my relationship. Even after ten years of marriage we still had a hard time being in the same room together and not embarrassing everyone in it.

"Mom, what are those kids at school going to think if you jump dad in the middle of class?" my daughter asked with knowing eyes. I hung my head and groaned as Alice chuckled again.

"They will behave themselves at school," Alice said her silvery laughter still ringing in the air. "Edward has enough discipline to make sure Bella behaves herself."

Right, it was always my fault.

"All right, if you two are done teasing me I'm going to spend some time with my husband," I said and walked out of the room, laughter following behind me.

I flew down the hall, not wanting to waste a second of my precious time with Edward. He must have heard my steps because he threw the door open and caught me in his arms before I could reach for the knob. "Hello beautiful," he whispered into my hair.

I wrapped my arms as tight about him as I could. I never got tired of being in his arms; it was the only heaven I had ever wanted. "Hey," I replied, pressing my lips to his neck. "Alice wants me to remind you…"

"… not to muss your hair, I know, I can hear her thoughts from here. She is practically screaming at me," Edward laughed and I joined in. I couldn't read minds like my husband, but I knew that he was probably right. Alice tended to get a little upset when her wishes were disobeyed. "I will be very, very careful," he promised.

He pulled me into our room and closed the door behind us, not that it would help much in a house where everyone had super sensitive hearing. Before I could say a word to him he was kissing me earnestly, as though hinting at things to come. He was careful to leave my hair untouched, though I knew if we kept this up Alice would be bursting into our room and kidnapping me.

I pushed Edward away from me gently but firmly. "We can't get carried away, Alice will kill us," I whispered against his lips. He laughed, his sweet breath blowing in my face.

"Okay, but after we get home from school all bets are off," he said and winked at me.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the black leather couch in the corner of our room. "Speaking of school, you never told me what story we are using here. It's got to be more complex than when you were in Forks. There are seven of us now." I was curious; their story had been relatively simple when I met them, though I had quickly discovered their ruse. Edward was so sincere and intelligent that anyone listening to him couldn't help but believe him.

He draped his arm over the back of the sofa and let his hand rest lightly on my shoulder. "Carlisle and Esme have been married since they were very young, high school sweethearts. They both wanted to have a big family but Esme was unable to have children, so they adopted Emmett, Alice, Renesmee and I. They didn't mind adopting older children. Renesmee and I are twins; we look too much alike not to be. Rosalie and Jasper is Carlisle's niece and nephew, his sister and her husband were in a terrible car accident when they were younger so Carlisle and Esme took them in. Your father is Esme's cousin and you are living with us because your parents moved out of the country and you would rather experience High School in the states. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are going to be sophomores and Alice, Nessie, you and I are going to be freshman."

I stared at Edward in amazement. Only he could tell a story like that and have it sound completely believable. "I'm impressed," I admitted. "It does sound plausible."

"Of course it does, it was my idea," he teased. I laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Do we really have all of our classes together?" I asked him curiously. I knew it would be easier on me if we did, I still didn't know how well I was going to play my part.

He took my hand in his and entwined our fingers together. "Bella, love, I wouldn't make you do this if I wasn't positive that I could keep an eye on you every second we are there. You know how I worry about you the moment you leave me," he reminded me and brought my hand to his lips, kissing the skin gently.

"Nessie asked about that too, if she had classes with us," I breathed. His lips were now trailing up my arm, slow and seductive; it was enough to drive every thought from my head. Lucky for me I now had the capacity to concentrate on numerous things at once.

"She will fit in so much easier than the rest of us. She may be the most beautiful, but she is also the most human. The children at this school won't even think twice about accepting her into their groups. However, I am almost as protective of our daughter as I am of you. She won't have a single class without one of the family there. Besides, Jacob might appreciate if we keep the young men away from his wife," Edward laughed at the thought.

I grimaced a bit. It was still hard to believe that my best friend was also my son-in-law. As a mother though I could imagine how protective I was going to be of Renesmee all day. Edward was going to be worse, he already had the tendency to over react, but throw in a daughter and he was a nightmare. I felt sorry for any boy who got near Nessie. They would be facing her father, her uncles and if they got too friendly, an enraged husband. All the boys would see were a group of incredibly scary brothers, but hopefully that would be enough to deter them.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as his lips grazed the skin of my throat. His breath was cool against my skin and I shivered.

"You really are too good at this," I whispered. "You scare me sometimes."

"After a dozen years together, I would hope I'm good at seducing you," he said with a chuckle. Before I could explain what I really meant his lips brushed mine, soft at first and then more demanding. I gave in opening my mouth to his, letting our tongues touch and caress the other. I felt a familiar tug in the pit of my stomach and knew that if I let him have his way Alice would murder both of us. Honestly, I didn't think I would mind her fury as long as I got what I wanted… and what I wanted was to make love to my husband until we were forced to go to school.

Edward's thoughts seemed to be headed in that same direction. Very carefully he shifted us until I was straddling him on the sofa. It was an awkward position but I didn't care. My body was burning and the only thing on my mind was the delectable body under mine. His fingers slid through the belt loops of my jeans and used them to pull our bodies even closer together. I moaned into his mouth, unable to help my body's reaction to him. There was a loud knock on the door and I gasped, jumping away from him. Edward cursed and strode to the door, frustration etched into every marble inch of his face.

Alice stood in our doorway, her arms folded across her chest. "I thought I asked you both to make sure not to mess up your hair."

I automatically reached up to touch the curls and loose pony that Alice had put in my hair a short while ago and found everything perfectly in order. I glared at her. "Look, my hair is fine, can you leave now?"

"Do you forget that I can see exactly what would happen if I left the two of you alone together?" she asked, arching one perfect eyebrow. "No, I think it's safer if I escort the two of you into the living room with the rest of the family to chaperone."

I snorted at the word and Edward grinned at me. It was so absurd, being chaperoned when we were married and had an adult child. Alice didn't seem to be joking, the look in her eyes said she was deadly serious. I sighed, "Yes, warden."

Edward laughed and took my hand. "She seems that way at times, doesn't she?"

Alice didn't think we were very funny. "Bella, you haven't dressed for school yet! Edward, go downstairs and we will meet you there in a few minutes."

"I've watched my wife undress before," he reminded her. Alice snarled at him, baring her razor sharp teeth. Edward lifted his hands in mock surrender. "All right, I'll be downstairs."

He sprinted from the room gracefully and Alice turned her keen eyes on me. "I should have known better than to let you be alone with Edward. I thought you cared for me enough to do what I asked."

I shrugged, ignoring the guilt trip she was trying to place on me. "You know I can't help myself, Alice. He didn't touch my hair did he?"

"He would have," she said knowingly and dragged me to the mirror. "Get dressed and then let me have a look at you."

I couldn't argue with her when she got like this. When it came to clothing, style and parties, Alice had to have her way. I knew it, but I didn't have to like it. I stripped and changed into the jeans and bright blue blouse that she had picked for me. I looked longingly at the ratty jeans lying discarded on the floor and sighed. I did have to admit that my blouse looked great on me. It had a ruffled scooped neckline, showing the barest hint of a cleavage, clinging to my breasts and falling in loose folds around my flat stomach. I loved the blouse; Alice had a knack for knowing who would look good in any given outfit.

"All right Alice, you win. I look great; can I see my husband now?" I asked, turning to let her see the whole effect.

"You look better than great, you look stunning," she reprimanded me gently. She took my hand and led me from the room and down the stairs to the living room.

Apparently Edward and I had been immersed in each other for longer than I had thought. Jacob was awake and attempting to get Nessie to eat breakfast while my daughter wrinkled her nose at it. "Come on, Nessie. You know you want a bite of my muffin," he said in his husky voice.

"I'd rather take down a mountain lion any day," she replied and bit his ear in a playful way.

"You know Nessie, I don't think he would taste very good, even in his wolf form," Edward said eyeing our daughter and my best friend with an exasperated look. Obviously Jake and Ness were being very playful this morning. The only thing that really bothered Edward anymore was our daughter's recent marriage. Not that we could have done anything to stop the two of them, it had been inevitable, just like us. I had more or less gotten used to seeing them together and it didn't bother me anymore. I would rather see her with someone I also loved than with someone I didn't know or trust.

"His flavor is actually rather intriguing. You know, once you get past the woodsy scent…" Renesmee began but she was cut off by Edward.

"I don't think I want to know," he responded, holding his hands up in surrender. She laughed and flopped herself across Jacob's lap. She looked like a tiny porcelain doll next to her hulk of a husband.

Edward heard my muffled laughter from the doorway and immediately looked up at me. The moment our eyes locked I felt the familiar burst of lust wash through me. I heard a sigh behind me and Alice pushed me aside so she could enter our living room. "I swear, if we didn't make you and Edward get out of bed you never would," she grumbled.

Our family chuckled and I grinned sheepishly, walking across the room to sit with Edward. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me enthusiastically. "I was beginning to wonder if Alice was going to keep you locked up until we left for school," he told me and winked at his sister. Alice rolled her eyes and tucked her short spiky hair behind her ear.

"Are you trying to tell me that those sounds coming from you and Jasper's room last night weren't what I think it was?" Renesmee asked curiously. I grinned at my daughter and she winked at me. I loved how she always came to our defense. She had been raised to see the two of us never hide our affection for each other, she thought it was romantic.

Jasper gave a strangled cough and Emmett shot him a wicked look. "Wow, I thought you were just telling me last week that you and Alice have a very mature relationship. Didn't you say that when you really love someone it doesn't have to be physical?"

Alice glared daggers at Jasper while he spluttered his excuses. "I guess I'll have to remember that in the future…"

"All right, that's enough children," Esme said in a soft but firm voice. When she spoke everyone listened, we couldn't help it. She had a commanding presence and we loved her so we always wanted to please her.

"Fine, we can take it outside," Alice said curtly and grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him out the door and outside so we couldn't listen to them.

"You knew that was going to upset her," Rosalie said angrily and smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "Why do you always have to be so obnoxious? I bet he never said that."

"Okay, so that isn't exactly what he said…" Emmett said sheepishly and giving Rosalie the look of a wounded puppy.

"You might want to apologize to her, she is really upset," Esme said softly. Emmett nodded and ran out the door to head up the fight we all knew was coming.

Edward shook his head and looked down at me, still wrapped in his arms on his lap. "You wanted to be a part of this family, why? You'll have to remind me what motivated you to make such an insane decision."

I looked over at Renesmee and then back up at him. "If I hadn't married you then we wouldn't have Nessie… and I would have ended up with Jacob. Think about that for a minute," I prompted him. Edward, Renesmee and Jacob all had the same look on their faces, abject horror and disgust.

"All right, never repeat that again, mom. I can't believe you almost married my husband," Renesmee shuddered and Jacob gave me an odd sort of grin.

"Well, you weren't exactly in the picture yet, Nessie," Jacob explained and she elbowed him in the side. "You really are a lot like your mom, stubborn and just a little bit crazy."

She rolled her eyes and walked off to the kitchen. "I'm going to get you another muffin. It must be a lack of sugar or something that's making you act like an idiot."

Jacob shook his head with silent laughter as she stalked off. "I really am glad she has your personality, Bella. I would have killed myself if I had imprinted on a female Edward."

"If she hadn't been exactly who she is, you would never have imprinted on her, Jacob," I reminded him. He nodded thoughtfully and then grinned again.

"What are you grinning at?" Edward asked curiously.

"I just realized that with you guys heading to school and Carlisle going to work, I get the television all to myself for once," he explained. I burst out laughing, and Edward shook his head exasperatedly.

"I should have known there was a reason you decided not to go to school with us," I teased. Edward chuckled in my ear and the sound brought heat to my stomach again. Damn, this was going to be a very long day.

"Oh yeah, the fact that I look like I'm in my twenties doesn't give me away," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "I'm bigger than Emmett and I can't exactly pull off sixteen the way you guys can. I wasn't gifted with freezing at the exact age when my body changed."

"I like the way you look," Renesmee said, handing Jacob another muffin and curling up at his side. She stroked his cheek and he bent down and kissed her softly. My heart may have been frozen and dead, but it burned in my chest as I watched my daughter with the love of her life. My purpose in life always felt complete when I saw them together, they were like corresponding puzzle pieces, a perfect match. It was almost as wonderful as the way I felt every time Edward looked at me, his eyes glowing with love for me. How did I get lucky enough to have so much love in my life?

Alice and Jasper walked back into the living room, Emmett trailing behind them with a sour look on his face. The moment he stepped through the doorway Alice turned on him. "Now, you are going to tell everyone what Jasper really said. I don't want everyone to think he is really that insensitive," Alice demanded, pointing a finger in Emmett's chest.

"Geez, you little monster," he grumbled. Alice smacked him on the arm and continued glaring at him. "He said that he was lucky to have you and even if there wasn't a physical side to your relationship he would still be the luckiest man in the world because you love him." Alice grinned up at Jasper and he smiled adoringly down at her.

"Well, I think that's enough drama for one morning. If we stand around here bickering any longer we will be late for school," Edward announced, motioning to the clock. It was a quarter to eight, school started in half an hour and we still had to visit the office to get our school schedules.

There was a sudden flurry of activity as everyone gathered their school things together. Renesmee said goodbye to Jacob and took a bite of his muffin, making a face as she did so. "Have a good day at school, Nessie," he said and squeezed her tight. He gave a slightly worried glance down at her head that was pressed against his chest. He caught Edward's eye and Edward nodded. I figured Jacob was asking Edward to look out for her today.

"Love you, Jake," she told him and pressed a quick peck to his lips. She tried to move away but he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"Love you, Ness," he whispered in her ear and we all pretended not to hear him. I knew how worried he was about her being out of his reach for the next few hours. Edward and I would watch out for her, she was our daughter after all.

When he let her go I walked over to give him a hug. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to her," I promised him. He gave me a quick squeeze and released me just as fast.

"Please," he mouthed and I nodded.

"No worries," I mouthed back and then took Edward's hand and walked out the door, ready for my first day of school as a vampire.


	2. First Day

Chapter Two: First Day

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, you guys are awesome! I'm currently into the third chapter now and I have fun and exciting things coming up. Hopefully you guys like where it goes!**

**Chapter Two: First Day**

"Ugh, this part is what I hate the most," Alice groaned as she looked at her class schedule. "It's so boring taking the same classes every time we go back to school."

We had ten minutes before our first hour started, so all of us were comparing schedules. Edward and I did have all of our classes together, so I could breathe easy. Nessie was in our Spanish, Algebra and English classes. Alice had every single class with her though so we were able to relax knowing she would be watched after. Surprisingly Ness didn't seem nervous at all.

"I can't wait for classes to start. I mean, I know all of this already but I get to interact with all these students. I've never been in a formal school setting before," she gushed and grabbed my arm excitedly. By the way she was acting you would think we kept her locked up in the basement during all of her growing up years.

"Trust me, it isn't that exciting," Edward said with an amused smile touching his lips. "You'll be bored by the tedium before the first semester is over."

"Stop being so negative, da… um, Edward," Nessie cringed. "That is going to be so weird, I don't know if I can call you guy by your names."

"It might sound strange if you call us mom and dad," I said quietly enough that no one around us could have heard what I said. She cracked up, laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.

"That's true, we might get some funny looks," she admitted. "So, how are you guys supposed to act? I mean, isn't it weird if you all act like couples?"

I looked at Edward, I didn't really know this either. I never would have known that Alice and Jasper had been together if someone hadn't told me when I first met the Cullen's. Were we allowed to be "together" or did we need to act like cousins?

"I'm not sure, I've never exactly done this before either," Edward reminded me. "My siblings were never overly affectionate while at school but they don't ignore each other either. I guess we should just play it by ear."

I nodded, this made sense. We would have to see what our schoolmates were like before we could decide how to go about our individual relationships. The bell rang just then and I jumped nervously. Nessie laughed at me and patted me on the shoulder. "That was just the bell. I guess we better get to class."

I reached for Edward's hand but let my own drop to my side. How was I going to last through the day without touching him at all? Panic filled me and I was grateful I didn't need to breathe because the air wouldn't come. "Bella?"

I looked up into Edward's familiar face and saw the worry etched in it. "Are you coming to class?" he asked quietly. I nodded mutely and followed him, Nessie and Alice into our first class of the day, Spanish.

It was a bit of a relief that we were starting on the actual first day of school so we didn't have to worry about being introduced as new students in each class. I didn't think I could handle that pressure right now. Edward took a seat next to me and Renesmee sat on the other side. I felt a little more comfortable knowing I was surrounded by family. The second bell sounded and our teacher, Mr. Bates stood up at the front of the class.

"Welcome everyone to Freshman Spanish. I hope everyone has as much fun learning this subject as I do teaching it…" he began with a smile. "I'm going to call role. As a side note, remember your seats because the one's you pick today will be your assigned seat for the rest of the semester."

I breathed a sigh of relief, I hated assigned seating. Edward winked at me and my insides fluttered. Renesmee touched my hand and I looked over at her. "_Stop flirting with dad and pay attention,"_ she thought and then released my hand. I grinned at her and shrugged in a helpless way, as if to say "I just can't help myself." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the teacher. As I had expected, when our names were called everyone stared at us curiously, wondering who we were and how we could be so incredibly beautiful. I couldn't help myself; I felt a thrill of pleasure at the thought that I was finally as beautiful as the rest of my vampire family.

I was also glad that I had begun studying languages with Edward a few years ago. I was now fluent in Spanish, French and German and we were beginning work on Italian. Renesmee had liked to sit in during our language lessons and she had picked them up quicker than I did. As Mr. Bates handed out packs of Spanish flash cards to each student I smiled to myself. I had never been in the position as Edward and his other siblings, being able to go to a class and not have to worry about paying much attention because you already knew the material. It was a nice feeling and it gave me more time to gaze at the face I already knew so well. Edward smiled back at me, as unable to look away from me as I was to him.

"Ms. Swan, can you tell me what the translation of _ventana_?" Mr. Bates asked from the front of the room.

I tore my gaze away from Edward and smiled nervously, "_Ventana, _that would be a window," I answered.

Mr. Bates nodded and looked at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, can you give me the translation of _castigar?_"

Edward's lips twitched and he nodded, "_Castigar _would be to punish someone."

The teacher looked at both of us with a curious expression on his face and then he returned to calling other students, seeing if they were using their flash cards. "What was that about?" I asked Edward as quietly as I could.

"He noticed that we weren't paying attention so he asked us words that aren't in our flash cards… with me he threw in a verb. He is very interested in us, so I suppose we better pay attention in class," Edward replied. I grimaced, I hated attracting extra attention.

Soon enough the class was over and we were able to pick up our bags and head to our next class. Mr. Bates had other ideas. "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, could you stay for a moment please?"

I grimaced and walked to the front of the room with my backpack slung over my shoulder. "Is there a problem Mr. Bates?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. Edward arrived at my side and touched my shoulder briefly. I was grateful for the contact, no matter how brief it was.

"No, I was just curious about something. I know your family is new to town and when you answered my questions without hesitation I wondered if you have taken some Spanish classes before now," he said.

Relief washed through me, he wasn't getting after us for being absorbed in each other. "We were home schooled up until this year, we studied foreign languages as well as the general subjects," Edward explained, "Bella however has been in boarding schools and they tend to give you a very well rounded education."

I tried not to gape at my husband as he lied smoothly to our teacher. "That makes sense, well; you better head to your next class. You don't want to be late on your first day," Mr. Bates said quietly and ushered us from the room.

"Edward, how do you come up with these stories off the top of your head?" I asked as we headed to our Algebra class. He grinned and shrugged in a bored sort of way.

"After years of practice I don't even have to hesitate," he reminded me. He looked so beautiful in that moment that I longed to wrap my arms around him, consequences be damned. Unfortunately we reached our next class and I no longer had the chance.

The Algebra class passed in much the same way as our Spanish class. When the role was called people stared at us and I spent an hour listening to something I already knew well. I understood why the Cullen's hated school, it was just hours of listening to repetitive information taught by different people. I had to resist the urge to yawn. Renesmee on the other hand was so intrigued by the whole experience that she hung on the teacher's every word. I nudged Edward and nodded toward Renesmee. A soft smile spread across his face as he looked at his ecstatic daughter. We shared a quick look and then returned to jotting down notes on the FOIL method.

The rest of the morning went by slowly, each class as dull as the next. Finally it was time for lunch and we joined Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper at a large table at the end of the cafeteria. "So, Nessie, how are you enjoying school?" Rosalie asked as she gave my daughter a tight hug.

"I love it, the teachers are so interesting… even if they don't really understand what they teach," she said and her brow furrowed, "How can they teach if they don't understand?"

"You know, I've been trying to figure that one out for years," Emmett said and laughed his bear like laugh.

"They don't even have all the information right. Ms. Harper, the English teacher said that one of the quotes was anonymous, but it was actually Faulkner," she complained. We all started laughing and she sighed.

"You know what you could do?" Alice asked as we got into line to buy the food we wouldn't eat.

"What?" Renesmee responded curiously.

"My third time through high school I realized how much the teachers were getting wrong so I started writing down every mistake they made and correcting it. I actually have a book full of all of those mistakes, just from those four years. It's enormous; I'll have to find it for you tonight. I just thought you might have some fun with a project like that," Alice suggested. Renesmee grinned brightly.

"Only you would suggest something like that, Alice," she said affectionately, "It's a great idea though. I think I'll start that after lunch, thanks."

I listened to the conversations around me and tried not to let myself fall into the depression that had been threatening me all morning. It was so easy for the rest of my family to act like humans, but the only thing that made me feel human was loving Edward and I wasn't allowed to do that. I looked longingly at him, standing in front of me in the lunch line. As if he felt the heat of my gaze he turned slightly and locked eyes with me. I could see the same desire and longing in his eyes and it made me feel a little bit better. Not enough to be able to handle the rest of the day without touching him, but enough to smile at the lunch lady and grab an apple and milk.

Renesmee seemed to be having more trouble picking her lunch because she was the only one who could actually eat something. "Um… I guess I'll take the tomato soup and a coke," she said nervously. The lunch lady smiled at her.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" she asked as she handed Nessie her lunch. Ness flushed bright pink and shrugged.

"My parents seem to think so," she said and winked at Edward and I. Edward hid his laugh in a cough and I patted his back just for an excuse to touch him. He wasn't fooled for a second, his eyes burned into mine and I knew there was no way either of us were going to make it through the rest of the day.

"We pretend to eat lunch quickly and head out to the car," he muttered softly enough that only I could hear him. I nodded fervently and waited until he paid for everyone's lunch.

We headed over to the table where we had left our school bags. I sat beside Edward and opened my bottle of milk, just to keep my fingers busy while my mind raced. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about a few minutes from now when I could touch Edward as much as I wanted. I wanted to feel his lips on my skin, his hands on my body. I lifted the shield from my mind and let Edward see what I was thinking. I knew the exact moment when he caught my thoughts because I heard his sharp intake of breath. I looked up from my lunch and into his eyes. It was a big mistake.

The heat in his gaze was enough to set me on fire. My body tingled with anticipation and hunger, echoing everything I saw in his eyes. The only thing that could have stopped me from jumping his bones right there in the lunch room was Alice, rushing up to me with a mixture of alarm and amusement on her face. "If you don't leave this cafeteria right now they are going to throw all of us out of school," she warned as soon as she was close enough to me. I nodded and fled the cafeteria as fast as I could without gathering unwanted attention.

I got to the parking lot, found Edward's car and leaned against it. What in the heck was wrong with me? Didn't I have better control of myself than this? Edward and I had gone days without making love, well… okay, so that had only been when Renesmee was a baby and we were terrified the Volturri were going to kill us and we had been too busy to think about it. Honestly though, why couldn't think of anything else? Was it the fact that we weren't allowed to that was killing me, or was there something else going on?

"Bella…" Edward whispered my name a fraction of a second before wrapping his arms around me and crushing me to his chest. He unlocked the car in record time and we fell into the backseat, closing the door behind us. The last coherent thought I had was being so incredibly glad that Edward had parked under a tree because the shade made it almost impossible to see inside the car.

His lips were hot and hungry on mine, his hand found the hem of my shirt and the moment he touched my bare skin I moaned into his mouth. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this eager to touch him. I always loved the feel of his skin against mine, even just the warmth of his hand in mine, but this was different. I felt like I would combust unless he touched me. I didn't know if my shield was lifted or if Edward just knew me well enough to know exactly what I needed.

The moment his hand slipped under my bra I gasped into his mouth and Edward took advantage of my open mouth to slip his tongue between my lips. I let my tongue curl around his, loving the smoothness of it. His thumb brushed my nipple and I came off the seat, pressing myself harder into his hand. It was Edward's turn to groan, my loss of all inhibitions with him always turned him on more than any way I could touch him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing his arousal against me.

"How much time do we have?" I asked breathlessly. Edward turned to check the clock on the dashboard and swore.

"We have about ten minutes until our next class starts and though you look even more beautiful than ever, I don't think Alice would appreciate the thoroughly aroused look," he smiled down at me, extricating himself from my arms and legs. I swore too and sat up with a little help from Edward.

"How bad do I look?" I asked, cringing at the thought of Alice's looks when we got back to class. He turned me around so I was sitting on his lap and he smoothed my riotous curls back into a loose ponytail again.

"You look sexy," he whispered and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. "Alice and Renesmee have our book bags. They are going to meet us at the front doors since they don't have the same schedule as we do after lunch."

I didn't want to leave the car but I knew if we didn't go back to class it would look suspicious. "Promise me that when we get home tonight we are going to lock our door and refuse to come out until school starts tomorrow morning," I groaned.

He chuckled and pushed me out of the car. "If I didn't intend to do that then we wouldn't be going back to class right now," he promised. I nodded and we walked back to the school building, not touching but desperately wanting to.

Alice wasn't glaring at me like I expected, her look was sympathetic. I assumed she had seen how our lunch had ended. She confirmed that when she handed me my backpack and leaned into whisper in my ear. "I'll make sure no one bothers you guys tonight."

"Thank you," I whispered back. "Did anyone say anything about us leaving?"

Alice shook her head, "Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't dare. They used to skip lunch to enjoy each other's company all the time."

I felt better when she told me about Emmett and Rosalie, if they had skipped lunch like this than there wasn't anything wrong with me. I was probably just reacting to the stress of the first day at school. I smiled at her, "Thanks, Alice. See you after school."

I hugged Renesmee quickly and then followed Edward to our Geography class. Like our morning classes we sat together in a back corner of the room and pretended to pay attention while the teacher droned on about things we already knew.

I thought Edward was taking diligent notes until he passed a piece of paper to me.

_You are getting really good at un-shielding your mind so I can hear your thoughts. I was wondering if all that practicing was going to pay off._

I smiled to myself and grabbed my pencil, hurrying my reply.

_**Which practicing are you referring to, my shield practice or the more enjoyable making love kind?**_

Edward grinned wickedly as he read my reply.

_Well, now that you mention it, I think we haven't been practicing enough. I'm sorry about lunch, I should have checked the time before I left the cafeteria. _

_**It wasn't your fault, Edward. I don't know what came over me at lunch.**_

_Whatever it was, I hope it happens again._

_**No, seriously, I'm a little worried. I've never lost control like that before, even when I was a newborn. Do you think there is something wrong with me?**_

_Honestly, Bella, you are perfect. It's the first day of school, I'm sure it's just nerves or something._

_**All right, I'll try to relax. It's probably a good thing I can't sleep or else I wouldn't be able to stay awake in these boring classes!**_

_Now you know how I have felt for the past eighty years._

_**Ha Ha! I guess it's a good thing we have something to look forward to tonight. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand this.**_

_The tedium gets boring after a few years, but when I have you to look at it makes it worth it._

_**Yeah, but we can't touch each other can we? I swear it's going to kill me.**_

_Trust me, you'll survive._

I read his last comment and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. I may have been nearing thirty mentally but my body was still that of an eighteen year old and at times it seemed to act on its own. Edward chuckled and turned his attention back to the teacher. I tucked our note into my backpack and attempted to pay attention for the remainder of the hour.

The afternoon seemed to drag longer than the morning did. Every time Edward looked at me I felt my body go up in flames. It got so bad that I had no idea what our last two classes of the day were. I answered questions that I was asked but it was more an automatic response. All I could really think about was getting Edward home and ripping his clothes off with my teeth… very carefully of course. I didn't want to hurt him.

When the final bell rang Edward and I found the rest of the family out on the park benches in front of the school. Alice rushed up to my side and dragged me away from hearing distance of the others, though I knew Edward would be listening in via Alice's mind. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked quickly.

I looked up into her eyes and she gasped at what I'm sure was wild desperation. "I just need to get home and touch my husband," I said hoarsely. She nodded, but there was still some worry in her eyes.

"Let's get home then."

I couldn't have agreed with her more because suddenly Edward was at my side, his eyes burning with the same need that were in mine. "Do you want to run home?" he asked. I knew he was really asking if I wanted to sit in the cramped car with the family or run off some of the sexual energy that was burning through me.

"Give the keys to Rosalie and let's run," I urged. He grinned and sprinted toward Rosalie. He quickly explained our plan and Rosalie nodded, holding her hand out for the keys. He dropped them into her hand, gave Nessie a quick hug and loped back over to me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded; I couldn't say anything but Edward seemed to understand. "Come one, let's go."


	3. Needs

**A/N: This chapter is where the M rating really starts to kick in. Just thought I'd give a little warning. **

**Chapter Three: Needs**

We ran through the woods, the springy forest floor making it easier to launch ourselves through the dense underbrush. I heard Edward's even breathing beside me and pushed myself harder. If I concentrated on racing him home I wouldn't be so fixated on getting him naked. At least I hoped so.

"Bella, slow down," Edward called from behind me. I stopped mid-stride and turned to see my husband standing about fifty feet behind me.

"What? We are almost home," I said and sprinted to his side. He didn't answer me; he pulled me into his arms and kissed me fiercely. Instantly I knew why he wanted to run home and it wasn't to burn off the energy. He wanted to be able to make love to me without our whole family listening in. I approved of this idea wholeheartedly.

We fell to the forest floor, holding each other tightly as though afraid to let go. I didn't even realize it when our clothes disappeared beneath Edward's nimble fingers. One moment they were there and then they were in a pile beside his body. I rolled him over so I could look down at his beautiful body. "Like what you see?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Always," I told him and ran a hand down his chest, tracing his abdomen with gentle fingers. A quick intake of breath let me know what he thought of my touch. I grinned and placed a kiss where my fingers had just been. A breath hissed through his teeth and he rolled me back over, pinning me to the floor with his body.

"You are such a little minx," he laughed and kissed me again. I reached up and fisted my hands in his hair, holding him to me. Hell, neither of us needed to breathe so it didn't matter how long we kissed. His hand trailed down my waist, caressing the bare skin and making me shiver. His tongue invaded my mouth and I willingly gave mine up to tangle with his. The way Edward kissed me should be illegal; it made my whole body scream with need.

I decided to remind him of how badly I needed him and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him into me. He still didn't react so I growled. "Edward, you are going to kill me," I said arching into him.

"I can't ever deny you anything my sweet, Bella," he whispered into my lips and entered me with a deep thrust that I felt all the way to my bones. I cried out in pleasure and arched my hips up to meet his thrusts. Making love to Edward was a heaven I didn't deserve. He seemed to know every inch of my body and where to kiss and touch to heighten my arousal. The way he filled me up made me want to sob with the extreme beauty of it. My beautiful husband was the only lover I could ever want.

"More," I cried, my voice cracking on a dry sob. He thrust harder, deeper and I felt the beginnings of my climax creeping over me.

"Like that, Bella? Tell me, love, how do you want it?" he asked. His voice was breathless from exertion; I could hear the need there.

"Just like that," I panted. Our bodies were synchronized, perfectly matched in rhythm. I could tell he was as close as I was to release. I urged his body on with mine, letting my hands roam over his body, caressing his muscular physique. "You are so beautiful," I whispered.

On cue, as if my words had sent him over the edge, he came and a moment later I felt my own climax. The pleasure rocketed through my body, each nerve ending catching fire and exploding with an incredible force that left me breathless beneath Edward.

After a few moments I reached up and ran a hand through his beautiful hair. Even now I couldn't stop touching him. It was like a magnetic pull kept dragging me toward him, but I loved it. I loved to touch and kiss him, he was mine.

He lifted his head up and gazed into my eyes. "That was amazing…" He seemed to be at a loss for words, I knew I was. Something had been different that time but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It had been more intense, more desperate, was that it? Or was it something else entirely? We continue to lie on the forest floor while we tried to come to our senses a bit.

"Are you ready to go back home?" I asked him, still running my fingers through his bronze hair. He was lying on my chest, his head pillowed on my breasts. He did this so he could turn his face and kiss them whenever he felt the urge. I didn't stop him; it was actually exciting me enough to be ready for more. I felt though that he was still a little hesitant to start back up so I said nothing while I waited for him to make a decision.

"The others are worried about us, Alice told them we needed some time to be alone, but she mentioned how odd you looked at the end of the day. Esme is going to start looking for us in about five minutes," he said. He didn't make a move to get up though.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him. I sat up and took a good look at him. The circles under his eyes were darker than usual, definitely darker than they were this morning. "Edward?"

"I think I need to hunt, come with me?" he asked and held out his hand.

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" I pointed at the pile of clothes beside him. He looked at them and then back to me.

"You know, I think I'd like to see you hunt in the nude."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes. "If you are trying to make sure I don't get blood on them you could just say so. I'm not as messy an eater as I used to be."

He watched me get dressed with an odd expression on his face. It was a mixture of hunger and frustration, something I rarely saw anymore. It was familiar because he had looked at me that way often when I was human. "Let's hurry so we can get back home. Alice will tell them we went hunting."

He changed quickly and then sprinted into the woods, leaving me to follow behind him, wondering what was bothering him.

"Edward, wait!" I called after him but he was like a bullet, pushing himself harder than I had ever seen. He darted through the trees, jumping over bushes and other things in his way. It frightened me to see him so focused, something was very wrong. "Edward!"

I pushed myself harder as well, trying to catch up with him. I smelled it then, a heard of deer just up ahead. I had seen the dark circles under Edward's eye, possibly his thirst was too strong. That would explain his determination to hunt, but would he ever be focused enough to ignore me? I reached the edge of the clearing where the deer were feeding and saw Edward hidden in the shadows, ready to pounce.

I couldn't move, I just watched the sinuous beauty of his body as he leaped through the air and wrestled a deer to the ground. His teeth tore into the neck, feasting on the blood of the animal. The smell was powerful, overwhelming but still I couldn't move. There was a wildness in Edward's eyes I had never seen before… it frightened me.

It didn't take him long to drain the animal dry and toss it aside. He locked eyes with mine and I could see fierce desperation, thirst and most of all hunger. "Edward?" I asked cautiously, taking a tentative step toward him. My hand reached out to him but he ignored it. He pounced at me, knocking me to the ground roughly. Before I could demand to know what was going on he silenced me with a kiss. I could still taste the blood on his lips, in his mouth and it turned me on.

I rolled him over so I was straddling him, looking down into his perfect face. "Bella, please, I need you," he voice frantic with need. The circles under his eyes were still dark, much to dark to be right. We had just hunted yesterday; he shouldn't have needed to feed for days at least.

I touched the bruise like hollows under his eyes. "You need to hunt," I told him gently. I didn't want to hunt, I wanted to make love to him again but I was worried about him. He looked exhausted, something I had never believed I would see.

"Later," he said and fumbled with the hem of my shirt.

"Edward," I put my hands on his, stopping him from doing what we both desperately wanted, "You can't see what I see. You look awful, you need to hunt now."

A strangled cry escaped his throat and he covered his eyes with his hands. "What's wrong with me?" he asked hoarsely. I crawled off him, stood up and helped him to his feet. Once standing he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest.

"I promise, after we hunt I'll take you home and we will lock our door. Trust me, you'll be begging me to stop," I teased, pressing a kiss to his chest. He squeezed me tight and then let me go, keeping my hand clasped tightly in his.

We stood still and breathed in the air of the woods. The deer had scattered after Edward's first meal, but we located them to the north about half a mile. Edward didn't let go of my hand as we ran, the wind blowing like a caress against us. I loved to run, other than being with Edward and the rest of my family forever; it was the thing I loved most about being a vampire. There was nothing that could compare to the feel of the wind in my hair, the ground disappearing underneath my feet. If I wasn't worried about Edward this would have been the perfect moment.

We slowed as we heard the beating hearts of the deer in the forest ahead of us. "There are five of them up ahead," he whispered to me and I nodded. We had to quickly take them down or they would scatter, I didn't think Edward would agree to postpone our evening plans again.

We stalked slowly and silently toward the deer. There were three on the edge of some bushes, grazing and looking around nervously at every sound. I could feel the venom flood my mouth as I smelled the blood of the deer. It wasn't as appetizing as human blood, but I found it preferable to taking a human life. This herd had the distinct smell of sage in their blood, I knew it would color the taste, but I also knew Edward was too thirsty to be picky just now.

He crouched low, his eyes on the Buck that had just entered the woods behind the three doe in front of us. Edward shifted his position, deciding to go for the big game instead of the animals so close to us. Without warning he pounced like a jungle cat, catching the buck by his antlers and taking him down. The doe began to scatter, frightened by the attack on the buck. I took my chance and caught one as they fled out of our part of the forest. I wasn't thirsty, but I wanted to have an extra just in case Edward needed another.

I watched as his lips touched the animal's neck; to someone who didn't know what we were it would look like he was kissing it. I watched intently, wondering if he had always looked that beautiful as he fed. During his rebellious years so many decades ago, had he looked that seductive and graceful as he fed from the human vermin of the Chicago alleys? Watching him I had to say yes. No matter what he was doing it was always beautiful, graceful and alluring.

He drained the animal dry and then looked up into my eyes. I felt relief course through me at the sight of his warm, honey gold eyes. No longer did he have the dark, frightening circles that made him look weak and exhausted. He smiled at me and came to my side, taking my hand again. "Aren't you thirsty?" he asked, pointing to the doe I still had cradled in my other arm. I looked down at it and felt my throat catch fire. I was a little thirsty…

Edward waited patiently while I slated my own thirst. I cringed as the taste of the blood hit my mouth; it was strong with the taste of sage, just as I had known it would be. It didn't matter though, once the blood began coursing down my throat I felt instant relief. It didn't take long to drink my fill; after all, I wasn't as thirsty as Edward had been. I stood up, dropping the animal to the ground and then looked back at my husband. He smiled my very favorite crooked smile.

"You have a little bit of blood right here," he told me, pointing to my right cheek. I made a move to wipe it away but Edward was quicker. He leaned down and flicked his tongue out, touching my skin. It was over quickly, but it made my body thrum with heat once again.

"We really need to get home," I said shakily. He laughed the sound husky and sensual.

"Ah, my Bella, you really do have a one track mind," he teased.

"Edward!" I gasped, "What about you? Fifteen minutes ago you nearly ripped off my clothes to get to me."

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Don't be absurd, I have much better self control than that. Come one, I'll race you home."

He took off running, not waiting for me to argue the point with him. It didn't really matter but it did bother me a bit. What was going on today? First at school when I couldn't control myself in the lunch room and then in the woods, after our lovemaking Edward had seemed strange, not himself. Now he was saying I was being absurd? What in the hell was going on?

~*~

Alice was waiting at the door when we made it home. It took us a little longer because Edward was in a playful mood and suggested I ride on his back like I had when I was human. I wanted to run, but I wanted to wrap my legs around him even more. It had been just like old times, feeling Edward running as smoothly as if he had been strolling along the forest, the wind blowing my hair. The best feeling of course was the way Edward was pressed tight against me, his back hard and perfect.

She gave us an odd sort of smile as Edward set me down on the ground again. "Feeling nostalgic?" she asked him and Edward grinned at her.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. He wrapped one arm around my waist and then another around Alice's shoulders. "So, were you sent to wait for us?"

Alice laughed, "Esme was worried when you guys didn't come home soon after we did. I explained that you two had had a rough day and needed some time to yourselves. I have to admit I was surprised when you went hunting again, what happened with that?" Edward went rigid and Alice turned to face him, alarm spreading over her perfect features. "Edward?"

"He just needed to release some tension before we got back home, right, Edward?" I said and Edward nodded in response.

"It was a rough day like you said, I just needed a release," he lied smoothly and then walked through the doors, leaving Alice and I alone at the front door. She turned to me then, her eyes full of suspicion.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "I've never seen Edward act like that before."

I pulled Alice away from the house to give us a bit of privacy. I bit my lip, an old nervous habit I had had during my human years. Instantly I regretted it when a sharp pain jolted through my lip. I had forgotten how sharp my teeth were.

Alice stomped her foot impatiently and I snapped back to what I had pulled her out here for. "I don't know what happened, Alice. We ran out into the forest and then stopped to well… you know," I paused and she nodded, "There was something different about it. I can't put my finger on it, but it wasn't like normal. Afterwards his eyes were black and he had the dark circles under his eyes. He fed but it wasn't enough. He looked crazed!"

"I saw him attack you…" Alice began uncertainly and I shook my head.

"I don't know what came over him. One second he is feeding from a deer and the next he is trying to rip off my shirt. I've never seen that look in his eyes, it terrified me. I convinced him to hunt again and afterward he was back to normal, what do you think is wrong?" I asked. I was worried about him, about me. What _was_ wrong with us today?

"Hmm, don't worry about it right now. I guess go about things like normal, if it happens again we will ask Carlisle," she suggested. "Now, if I know Edward he is standing right inside the doorway waiting for you so he can carry you upstairs."

I sighed and nodded. It probably wasn't anything to worry about, it was just one day. Like Edward told me before when we were passing notes, it was probably just the stress of the first day of school. It was bound to throw me for a loop, right? A small voice in my head disagreed, _"But what about Edward's reaction later?"_ As hard as I tried I couldn't come up with an answer. Instead I walked inside the house, fell into Edward's arms and let him carry me up the stairs just as Alice had predicted.

Edward carried me to our bed, his eyes locked on mine. There was no trace of the need and frustration I had seen in them earlier. There was love and passion, but that was all. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster today, my emotions rising and falling as quickly as a car on a speeding track. Once again I felt the rush of relief wash over me as Edward kissed me tenderly. There was no urgency here, no worry or desperation. It was just the two of us, our hearts full to bursting with love for the other. This was the sort of lovemaking I liked best, when we weren't rushed and we had all night to enjoy each other.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"As I love you, my Bella," he replied. We didn't speak again after that, we didn't need to. Every word we wanted to say could be said with a touch, a kiss, a caress. I saw all of the words I needed to hear in his eyes. The way he looked at me let me know that he loved me, that I was his entire world… just as he was mine.

He trailed kisses down my neck, over collar bone and down my chest until he reached the neckline of my blouse. Ever so gently he grabbed the bottom of my blouse and pulled it up over my head. My bra was next, leaving my breasts exposed to his ever searching lips and tongue. Like before in the forest, I didn't even realize when he removed his own clothes and finished undressing me. My husband was incredibly talented at holding my attention while attending to other tasks.

He lavished kisses upon my body, leaving the skin tingling when he moved on to other areas. I entwined my fingers in his hair, sighing and moaning with each touch. I knew there were others in the house but I couldn't bring myself to care enough about them to be quiet. Edward had told me once that my moans of pleasure were the most beautiful sounds in his world. I wasn't going to shut up just so a few other people would feel more comfortable. This moment was all about Edward and I, nothing else.

He moved his lips back up to mine and kissed me lazily as though he had all the time in the world to make love to me. But suddenly it wasn't enough for me, I didn't just want him anymore I needed him. It was the same feeling that had come over me during lunch and it scared me. I couldn't stop myself; I threw myself into the kiss. It wasn't just a lazy kiss anymore; it was a mind blowing, tongue dueling, soul searching prelude to what I wanted… and he wasn't giving it to me fast enough.

He pushed me away gently, caught my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. "Bella, relax, we have all afternoon and all night," he reminded me. He stroked my cheek softly, attempting I think to calm me, but it wasn't working. Every second I looked into his warm golden eyes I sunk deeper and deeper into the feeling that had taken over me.

"Edward, please," I whimpered, "Please."

I knew that when I asked he couldn't resist me anything. He had always wanted to give me everything I asked for, so on the rare occasions that I did ask for things he couldn't stop himself from giving in. I knew it was cheating, but I needed him so badly at that moment that I didn't care. I saw the resolve to keep our lovemaking slow and poignant shatter inside him and he groaned in surrender.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear as he plunged deep inside me. I cried out, arching against him and digging my nails into his back. That first point of friction nearly caused me to come off the bed with the force of pleasure that rocked me. Edward gasped, obviously feeling it too.

"Don't stop," I begged in a broken voice. I remembered our lovemaking in the forest an hour ago and though it had been the most incredible sex we had ever had… this was still better, even after just one thrust.

"I don't think I could stop now," he admitted and thrust again. Quickly we found our rhythm. Edward and I had always had a special connection, from the very first time we had ever made love things had just clicked between us. He had known what I wanted and needed and I, in turn, knew exactly what he needed. With Edward it was just like dancing, as effortless as standing on his feet and letting him whirl me around the floor. The only difference is that in this kind of dancing I was an all but too eager participant.

My body rose and fell in time with his, our breathing fast and ragged. If you had asked me yesterday if Edward and my sex life could get any better I would have laughed. Today I was screaming, screaming the pleasure I felt at the top of my lungs. Even the smallest movement of his body sent spasms of intense pleasure through my body. "Edward," I moaned and he chuckled breathlessly.

"I know, love. Trust me, I know."

Edward quickened our pace, and suddenly breathing was impossible. I could feel my climax rising up again, so much more powerful than I had ever felt. "Edward?" I whimpered again.

"Don't fight it, Bella," he said hoarsely. His jaw was clenched with the tension I knew must be straining through his body. I broke through the sensual haze that I was drowning in and touched his face, my fingers tracing the perfect planes of his cheek bones. He shuddered under my touch and I felt his release a moment before my own hit me.

I felt like my heart started beating again when the power of my climax rocked through my body. My body thrummed to life, a scream ripping from my throat. Edward whispered my name over and over, so gently that I could hear "I love you" laced in every syllable. When my body stopped shaking and I could speak without stuttering, I looked into Edward's eyes.

Every ounce of satisfaction drained from me as I saw my worst nightmare in his eyes. Once again, like earlier in the forest his eyes were a flat black and the circles were back. "Bella?" he whispered hoarsely, "What is happening to me?"

"I don't know, but something is very, very wrong."

A knock at the door surprised us both. "Edward, Bella?"

It was Alice… I was right, something was very, very wrong.


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play in her sandbox.**

**A/N: This chapter gives answers to some of the questions so far but there isn't a lot of action, sorry. Also it might be a bit before the next chapter comes out. I'm working on an original fiction for NaNoWriMo and I'm also knee deep in wedding plans. So, I will attempt to upload one chapter a week if possible. Thanks guys, you're the best!**

**Chapter Four: Questions**

I sat in the living room an hour later, Nessie holding my hand on one side and Esme holding my hand on the other. Emmett and Jasper had taken Edward hunting again, Alice had made the decision that keeping Edward and I apart for the moment was probably the best course of action.

"Mom, this isn't your fault," Renesmee said and smoothed my hair back. I turned to her and I'm sure the agony I felt was present in my eyes.

"Did you see him when he left? Did you see his eyes?" I couldn't cry, but I wished I could.

"We aren't going to do anything or blame anyone until Carlisle gets home," Alice said. She was looking out the front window, waiting to announce the boy's return home. "You can't blame yourself, Bella. Just because this hasn't happened before doesn't mean it's your fault."

"Alice, I told you something was wrong with me," I said brokenly. "I told you that today at school I felt different and Edward tried to jump me in the forest. You saw what he looked like before he left, he didn't want to go. He wanted me even then, when he looked as if he would crumble if someone breathed on him."

I shook off Esme and Nessie and buried my face in my hands. The guilt tore at me, even when deep down I knew it wasn't my fault. I couldn't control my emotions right now; I finally knew what it felt like to be a newborn. It wasn't bloodlust that was destroying me now; it was another appetite, stronger and more powerful than anything I had ever felt before. The problem was that it wasn't only affecting me; it was affecting the person I loved more than anything in my life. I could still feel the hunger coursing through my body, aching for the one person I couldn't have right now.

I was killing him.

That realization hit me like a crushing blow. I knew I couldn't really hurt him, no matter what I did he wouldn't actually die, but somehow I _was _hurting him. The agony in his eyes was proof that this wasn't normal. The drastic deterioration of his energy wasn't normal either. We had spent days on end making love before and never had he needed to hunt more than necessary. I, on the other hand, was better than fine. My body surged with adrenaline, much more than I knew I had gotten from the hunt with Edward earlier.

I wished Carlisle was here, I needed someone I trusted to tell me what was going on. I needed him to tell me everything was going to work out and things would go back to normal. I hated feeling this helpless.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay," Jacob told me. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, one arm slung around my daughter's shoulders. He hadn't said much since Edward had been dragged away by his brothers and I was grateful for that. It was funny, Jacob had always thought Edward would hurt me, but it turned out to be the other way around. It was funny how ironic life was.

"They're back," Alice said softly, not taking her eyes off the window.

Terror gripped me even as I longed to see Edward's face. What if he walked in the door and I threw myself at him again? Would I keep hurting him? "Nessie, Esme, don't let me up unless Alice tells you its okay," I demanded. Neither of them argued with me, instead they each took my hands again and moved just a little closer to me.

"You aren't going to do anything," Alice told me, "Your fear has a tight grip on you, it won't let any other emotion through." I knew I could trust her, but I didn't let go of Nessie or Esme. I needed them for support just as much as I needed them for restraint.

The front door opened and Emmett, Jasper and Edward filed into the living room. One look at Edward told me that he was okay… for now. His eyes met mine and he shot me a grin. "I'm okay," he promised, knowing instinctively that I had been waiting to hear those exact words.

"You can let her up, she won't do anything stupid," Alice said softly. I felt the pressure on my hands release and in a second I was at Edward's side, gazing up into his beloved face. In that moment everyone around us was no longer important. They could have been standing around us in a circle and scrutinizing our every word and move but I wouldn't have noticed them. In that moment it was just us.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, not daring to touch him. I was still afraid that if I felt his skin against mine I would lose the fragile hold I had on my self control. Edward didn't have the same reservations that I did. He snatched me up in a tight hug, crushing me against his chest and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"This isn't your fault, Bella. Carlisle will be home soon and I'm sure he will tell us it's nothing to worry about," he whispered into my hair. I wasn't that sure, I couldn't agree with him that this wasn't something to worry about. He had been forced to hunt three times in the past two days in order to deal with my new found ardor.

"What if this doesn't go away? What if I can't touch you anymore without hurting you?" I asked him. This fear was so real to me it was almost paralyzing. Edward was the only thing I had, the only thing I had that was mine and mine alone. I had Renesmee but she belonged to Jacob more than anyone else. Edward was mine… and I was terrified to lose any part of our relationship, especially the part that made me feel closer to him than anything else.

He took my face between his hands and touched his forehead to mine. "Whatever happens we will work through it. Nothing is going to take you away from me," he vowed. I felt the stinging sensation in my eyes that meant I was trying to cry, but I had no tears. A choked sob came from my throat and I wrapped my arms around my husband.

"Carlisle will be home in five minutes," Alice predicted, pulling Edward and I away from our whispered discussion. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay. I see all of us going to school tomorrow."

I instantly felt better knowing that whatever was wrong wouldn't keep us from going about our daily lives. Alice wouldn't lie to me about something this important, so I knew without a doubt that either Carlisle would have some answers, or this burning need inside me would settle down a bit. Either way I relaxed in Edward's arms, truly feeling them for the first time since they arrived back from the hunting trip. Surprisingly the touch didn't bring on the intense need that had been triggered all day just by a brush of his hand against mine. Maybe it was because this touch was purely comforting and not sexual at all. Whatever it was, I was glad to just have him in my arms for the moment.

We heard Carlisle's Mercedes coming up the drive and every head turned toward the garage door where he would be coming through any moment. The only sound in the room were Jacob and Renesmee's beating hearts and though they were steady and calm I couldn't convince myself to be. The moment the garage door opened I felt the insane urge to run to Carlisle and throw myself into his arms and sob, just like I would have done with my own father. I fought the urge and clung to Edward even tighter.

When Carlisle walked inside and saw everyone's tense faces he raised an eyebrow. "I take it we didn't have a good day at school."

In unison everyone turned to look at Edward and I and the expressions on their faces ranged from sympathy, to confusion and in Emmett's case humor. Jasper turned a disapproving glare on Emmett and my biggest brother just shrugged. "You have to admit it's kind of funny," he laughed, "Bella must be a total freak in the sack…"

Emmett didn't get to finish that thought because snarls erupted around the room. I was shocked to see that Renesmee and Alice were just as furious as Edward and I at the way Emmett was treating our situation. It wasn't humorous at all. "You are such a bastard," Alice snapped at him. Emmett rolled his eyes and turned to Rosalie, but he wasn't getting any sympathy from her either.

"Don't look at me, I don't find this funny at all," she said snippily and walked across the room to sit next to Nessie and Jacob.

"Who is in the dog house now?" Alice asked with a satisfied smile. Emmett growled at her and Carlisle stepped in between them.

"What is going on here? I don't understand," he turned to Edward and me, "I assume this has to do with the two of you."

I hung my head guiltily, I felt like I was being reprimanded even though I knew Carlisle wouldn't do that. Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead before turning to talk to our family patriarch. "Bella and I have had an interesting day," he said and I snorted.

"Interesting isn't the right word," I corrected and looked up at Carlisle. He was gazing at Edward and me, concern evident in his eyes. "It started at school…"

I had to give it to Carlisle; he didn't even bat an eye as I explained everything that had happened starting from the moment in the lunch room where Alice had practically thrown Edward and me outside. I didn't skip over the fact that my control gradually weakened through the remainder of the day and by the time school let out I was a complete wreck. I described our run through the woods and how after we had stopped to spend some time alone together Edward seemed exhausted. When I mentioned the fact that Edward had to hunt again Carlisle finally interrupted me.

"What do you mean he had to hunt again? We all hunted yesterday," he was confused, that wasn't a good sign for me.

"It was like his energy just drained out," my voice sounded small and scared. I didn't like it at all.

"Bella, did you have the same problem?" Carlisle asked in what I had come to call his doctor voice. He was analyzing and I was grateful.

"No, I actually felt more alive than I have in years. The problem was when I tried to get Edward to hunt he didn't want to. He was still…" I paused, looking for a word that didn't sound crude.

"A horny little vampire," Emmett said with a self satisfied smile on his face. I snarled at him, baring my teeth. He chuckled but didn't respond to my anger.

"Anyway," I went on, gritting my teeth so as not to hit my favorite brother, "He more or less attacked me, he seemed out of his mind. I got him to hunt and he seemed to be in a much better mood when we headed back home. Once we were back inside… well, the same thing happened again. I felt incredible, almost as though my heart was going to start beating again. Edward on the other hand had to go hunting again. The guys just got back before you did."

"Bella, I'm going to ask you and Edward some very important questions, but they may be embarrassing in front of the others, would you like everyone to step out?" Carlisle spoke only to me, but I knew everyone else was hanging on my answer. I knew they were all worried about us.

"If Emmett says a single word I'm throwing him out of the house myself," I grumbled. The tension in the room dropped as soon as I agreed they could all stay. Renesmee smiled at me and Jacob made a face.

"No offense, Bells, but I would prefer not to hear about your love life. If what I heard earlier is any indication of where this conversation is going, I think I'll head out now," Jacob said. He looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him. I didn't think I would want to sit in a room while he dissected his sex life either.

"Wait for me, I don't think mom and dad would be comfortable talking about sex with me in the room," she winked at me and I smiled back at her. She took Jacob's hand and they left the room, much to my (and most likely Edward's) relief.

Edward and I sat on the couch, holding each others hands and trying not to look at the room still full of family around us. Carlisle sat on the loveseat with Esme across from us, attempting to smile, but it didn't make me relax. I was still worried that something was really wrong, even with Alice's assurances that we were all going to school tomorrow.

"Bella, I need you to tell me the exact moment you started noticing that something was wrong," Carlisle prompted.

I took a deep breath, more to relax myself than anything. "When Edward told me we couldn't touch each other like normal," I shot a glance at Emmett and corrected myself before he could make a joke, "He said we shouldn't walk around holding hands or any of the small things we did unconsciously throughout our normal days."

"That frustrated you?" Carlisle asked.

"At first it just worried me, but as the morning progressed it got worse and worse. I'm not used to not touching him. Ever since we were first together we were always touching each other in small ways. He would play with my hair or touch my face, hold my hand. It was as natural for us as breathing is, like a habit we couldn't control," I explained.

"So when you couldn't touch him at all you began to grow upset?"

I nodded. "As the day wore on I couldn't think about anything else, like my desire kind of took control of my head. By the time lunch rolled around I was out of my mind."

Edward pressed a kiss to the top of my head and squeezed me into his side. "It's okay, love, I wasn't in any better condition," he reminded me.

"Edward, I'll ask you the same question. When did you first notice something wrong?" Carlisle asked him and I could tell his curiosity was growing with each word we spoke.

"I noticed Bella's irritation at lunch, before then I didn't feel any different than usual," he replied and then smiled at me. "Of course, I'm always eager to be with Bella."

"But at lunch, this was something different than normal?" Carlisle asked. Edward gazed at me thoughtfully before answering; I figured he was trying to understand it himself.

"It was different. This wasn't a desire any longer, it was a compulsion. We were standing in the lunch line and Alice was thinking about Bella, worrying that something was wrong with her. I turned to look at her myself and the instant our eyes locked and I just about lost any control I had. There was something in her eyes, Carlisle. It changed my desire into something wild and almost uncontrollable," Edward said softly. He was stroking my arm, a gentle brush of his fingers along my skin. I waited for that overwhelming urge to cripple me again, but nothing came. Was it just a product of stress like Edward had thought?

"So, until you had made eye contact with Bella everything was fine?" Carlisle questioned.

"That's right," Edward confirmed.

"Then what happened, Bella?"

"We made our way back to the lunch table quickly. We had decided to spend at least part of the lunch hour alone so we were going to pretend to eat our lunch and then leave, but then another wave hit me. If Alice hadn't told me to leave the cafeteria, I probably would have ruined everything." I felt awful, knowing that my pitiful self control could destroy our new life here in a second. I dropped my head onto Edward's chest and he kissed the top of my head again.

This was the sort of touching I had missed all day, the simple things like being able to have his arm around me, a brief touch of skin, of lips. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, trying to gauge what I saw in them. A small burst of lust washed through me, but it was normal, the gentle pull I always felt when looking into his eyes.

"Before Alice came over to you and you had your second 'wave' as you call it, what brought that on?" Carlisle asked curiously.

I would have blushed if I could have. "I let my shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts. When we locked eyes again that's when it hit. It was so powerful it was almost crippling."

Something seemed to click in Carlisle's head, a light of understanding lit up his eyes and he flicked his eyes to Edward. His jaw clenched and his arm tightened around me, obviously he didn't like what Carlisle was thinking. "Are you sure?" he demanded his voice hard and tinged with fear.

"Sure of what? What is he thinking, Edward?" I asked desperately. If he or Carlisle had an idea of what was going on I wanted to know. I wasn't some frail little human anymore who had to stand idly by while her vampire family fixed everything for her. I was a member of this family now; I was as strong and capable as any of them. "Edward, tell me."

Edward was staring at Carlisle, waiting for an answer to his question. He never ignored me unless there was something more important going on, but this time it pissed me off. "Carlisle, are you sure?" he asked again, but this time with more desperation.

"I can't be sure of anything, but she is exhibiting all of the signs, surely you see that," Carlisle explained patiently.

"All I know is what you've told me and what I've seen in your memories," Edward said in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" I cried in frustration. No one looked at me; they were too focused on the conversation taking place between Edward and Carlisle. I felt like I was invisible in a room full of people who were dissecting me, it was uncomfortable and infuriating.

"I'm not going to say one way or the other, only time will tell. In the meantime, I'd like you to try something," Carlisle smiled at both of us.

"I'll do anything you ask. I don't want Bella to suffer," Edward said eagerly.

"Right, because she is the one that had to hunt twice today because you stole every bit of energy she had," Emmett said scornfully. Everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief, was he really that much of an idiot? Hadn't he already been snapped at by the entire family for being a complete jerk all day?

"Emmett, I hope you aren't entertaining the thought that you are invited in our room tonight," Rosalie said acidly.

"Ah, Rose, don't be like that, baby," he moaned and tried to wrap his arm around her, but she pushed him off.

"Don't forget you've been a complete idiot all day, first with Alice and Jasper and now with Edward and Bella. If you can't respect other people's relationships you can't enjoy ours," she said delicately and turned her attention back to Carlisle. Emmett swore.

"Carlisle?" Edward prompted him.

"Tomorrow at school I want you to act normal around each other. Hold her hand in the hallway; play with her hair, whatever it is that the two of you do. I'd like to see if that helps anything. Also, if you need to spend lunch…" he paused as though trying to find the right word, "if you want to spend lunch alone together I would suggest you make those plans before it becomes a necessity."

"So, you want us to be public about our relationship?" Edward asked in confusion.

"You don't have to shout it from the rooftops," Carlisle said with a soft smile. "I just think Bella might have better control of herself if she knew she could touch you. That would be one less worry in her day."

"If that works, does it prove or disprove your theory?" Edward asked with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I'm just hoping to get you both through another day while I think about the possibilities," he admitted. "If this is what I think it is, Bella, not to mention the rest of the family will be facing a lot of new changes."

"What are you guys talking about?" I stood up, throwing Edward's hands off me. "I'm sick of you guys talking about me like I'm not here!"

Edward's face fell, his eyes full of worry and fear. He didn't look like he could answer my question so I turned to Carlisle. His eyes were also filled with worry but he had a smile for me. "Bella, I think you might be a succubus."


	5. Succubi

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, though I wish I was.**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I know it took longer than I thought it would.**

**Chapter Five: Succubi**

The room was perfectly silent for one long moment and then erupted as everyone began talking at once. "Carlisle, wouldn't we have known that before now?" Esme asked worriedly, a note of concern and panic in her voice.

"I didn't understand what I was seeing, but it all makes sense now!" Alice exclaimed.

"That would explain the emotions I've felt around them all day," Jasper mused quietly.

"Edward, why do you get all the luck?" Emmett grumbled, "Why couldn't I get a hungry sex demon as a wife?"

"You are such a pig sometimes," Rosalie snapped at him.

I, on the other hand, couldn't speak at all. A succubus, was that even possible? The only thing I knew about them was told to me by Tanya. She and her sister's had chosen the life themselves, enjoying their power over human men and also drinking their blood after they were through enjoying their bodies. I hadn't known it was something that could happen involuntarily.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Edward and saw that he looked as shocked and scared as I did. "Is this possible? Why wouldn't we have known before now?" I asked him, trying to ignore the comments still flying around us.

"I have a theory about that," Carlisle said, answering my question. Everyone quieted down and stared at him. It seemed that my whole family was deep into my personal life now, not that it was really avoidable.

"What could possibly cause this?" Edward asked hoarsely. I sat back down, curling into Edward's side. To his credit, he didn't flinch away from my touch as I half-expected him to. Instinctively he pulled me closer and rested his cheek on the top of my head. I felt comforted just being in his arms, it didn't matter that Carlisle thought I was a life sucking monster… I had Edward and he seemed to love me no matter what.

"I think that something triggered powers that she has had all along, she just never needed to use them. Bella, I've known vampires that have chosen the life of a succubus or incubus, but they don't have the problems that you do. A vampire who chooses this life is one who enjoys physical pleasures and uses their beauty to lure humans into bed. After they grow bored with them, they drink their blood and dispose of the bodies. That's where the legends of the sex demons spawn from," Carlisle explained, looking from Edward to me.

"That doesn't explain how Bella could gain these powers so suddenly," Alice said. I looked over at her and saw the worry on her face too. How could I have forgotten how much she loved me? She was probably just as worried as Edward was.

"I'm getting to that," Carlisle said gently, "The thing is, I've only met two succubi who exhibited symptoms anything like Bella's. The first I met when I was in Italy with the Volturi. Her name was Nicola and she had been a French dancer before being turned. She was easily the most beautiful female of our kind at the time. Every movement was perfectly choreographed, every smile was meant to shatter a man's heart. She had a very special gift; she could instill passion in anyone with just a glance. Those who spent a great deal of time with her knew that you never looked her in the eye. She could choose not to expend her gift, but she enjoyed using it as a weapon. She also had something of a curse as well. She craved physical contact so much that if she went too long without it she would turn crazed. She enjoyed the company of human men and on nights when she had gone too long without the physical contact she needed to sustain her she could drain five men at least. The Volturi turned a blind eye on her appetites at first because it was Aro's fault for creating her in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked. The whole family was listening intently; they hadn't heard this story before. I had to admit myself that it was fascinating, though I would have enjoyed it more if I hadn't been facing the same issues myself.

"Aro, as I've told all of you before, enjoyed the theater at night. He, Marcus, Caius and I would go to the opera, the orchestra, plays, anything that inspired us. On one trip to France, Aro met Nicola. He was captivated by her beauty, intrigued by her passion and intelligence. They began an affair and one evening in the heat of the moment he bit her during their lovemaking. Even as horrified as he was he couldn't force himself to kill her. He loved her, more I think than he has ever loved anyone. He waited at her bedside until she had become one of us, but she was different than the girl he had loved. She was bitter and twisted. When she discovered her new found sexual powers she used them at every opportunity. Aro brought her back to Italy and tried to find a place for her in his coven. When I found them Nicola had lost any part of the person she had once been and Caius was planning her disposal. Nicola was eventually sentenced to death by the council, about a year before I went my own way." Carlisle was staring at the floor, lost in his thoughts as he finished Nicola's tale.

"So, Succubi are banned by the vampire council?" I asked breathlessly. I wanted to scream, did my family need another reason to bring the Volturi on us? They were lying in wait for us to make some error that would bring them back to finish us off.

"No, they are not that unforgiving of natural talents," Carlisle said soothingly to calm my fears. "Nicola was out of hand; she slaughtered men by the hundreds to temper her lusts. She was the very worst a succubus could be, not controlling herself at all."

"Who is the other succubus?" I asked.

"You've met her once before, Mackenna. She and her mate Charles try to keep it a secret and they do a very good job at it. The Volturi know of course, but she keeps her talents for her and her mate's use only," Carlisle said and smiled at me again. "If it turns out you are a succubus I'm sure Mackenna and Charles would be happy to help you both."

"What causes someone to become a succubus?" Alice asked interestedly. "I mean, there aren't many of them who have the natural abilities."

"From what I've learned about them, it seems that only a woman, or a man in the case of an Incubus, who was turned during or because of a sexual act can become one," he paused and looked at Rosalie, "I believe that Rose had the ability to become one, but she never had her talents triggered the way Bella seems to have. Rosalie was focused on revenge during her early years, not on sex. Possibly if she had become frustrated enough it would have brought her powers to the surface."

I didn't seem to be the only one who was shocked to hear this. Rosalie herself seemed confused. "You mean I could still become one?" she asked.

"If you haven't shown any signs by now, I doubt you ever will," Carlisle said with a light shrug.

"Bella wasn't turned during a sexual act though," Alice pointed out.

"She was turned because of one, she had just given birth. I don't think there is anything else more sexual than that," Carlisle said wryly.

"So if I really am a succubus, how do I control my needs?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt Edward any more; it killed me to see him lethargic and weak.

"Like I suggested before, tomorrow at school you can see if repeated physical contact helps reign in the lust," he suggested. "I think that the frustration of not being able to touch might have been the trigger in the first place."

I thought about that for a moment. It was quite possible, before today I had never been denied the feel of Edward's skin on mine. I could almost pinpoint the exact moment when it had become too much for me. What Carlisle said made a lot of sense… unfortunately. I didn't want this to continue, I didn't want to hurt my husband.

"What about our physical relationship?" Edward asked him, trying to ignore Emmett's chuckles.

"If Bella truly is a succubus she can choose to use or not use her formidable gifts. The only problem would be learning to control it. She may not be able to do that at this point, so I would be careful. On the other hand, if her frustration builds again then the events of the afternoon will play out much the same way. I would suggest that the two of you take caution in your physical relationship for now…"

~*~

Edward held my hand tightly as we walked into school the next day. Alice stood close to my other side, warily looking around at everyone as though we were going to be attacked. I found that the over protectiveness of my family was a little tedious. It was comforting to know that they loved me enough to try and watch out for me, but Alice was acting a little ridiculous. It wasn't like I was a threat to anyone but Edward and myself.

"How are you this morning, Bella?" Edward murmured softly in my ear. "You seem a little tense."

"Do I? I wonder why, it couldn't be the fact that I'm terrified of ripping your clothing off where we stand could it?" I replied sarcastically. Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I knew he was worried about me but there really wasn't much we could do until we had figured out once and for all what was going on with me. I knew instinctively that Carlisle was right, I was a succubus, but I desperately wanted him to be wrong.

"Just think, you only have to wait until lunch," Edward reminded me. He squeezed my hand and I took comfort in that. At least we were touching today; no one could take that comfort away from me.

"We are going to the forest right, just as a precaution?" I asked nervously.

"Bella," Edward soothed, "Trust me, nothing is going to change what we have. We will take all the necessary precautions."

I tried not to cringe as I thought of the night before. It had been one of the longest nights I had spent since becoming a vampire. Edward and I had retired to our room shortly after the impromptu family meeting and the moment he had touched me in the privacy of our room my body had ignited once again. It had been daunting to have Alice rushing to knock on our door every few minutes to make sure Edward was all right. Eventually we had given up trying to be careful and had spent the remainder of the night watching old movies with Alice and Jasper.

Renesmee was chattering happily with Rosalie, their arms linked as they walked up the solid stone steps of the school building. It seemed that Rosalie was telling her about Emmett and my first arm wrestling match. "…and then he hit the boulder and half of it sheared right off!"

Rosalie snickered while Renesmee burst out laughing. The students around us stared as we walked by, mesmerized by our beauty. I noticed that the sound of my daughter's laughter caused the male population to stutter and gape stupidly after her. I had to contain my own snicker of laughter at the dumbfounded expressions on their faces. For the first time in the past twenty four hours I was temporarily relieved of worry for my own problems as I watched the beginning of someone else's.

"I think Nessie is going to need a little looking after," I whispered in Edward's ear. He nodded his face grim.

"If their thoughts get any viler I may just have to threaten a few of them with bodily harm," he murmured back. Edward was swinging into his paternal mode and though I tried to contain it, it made me laugh. He raised his eyebrow at me and I knew without words that he was wondering what I could possibly be laughing at.

"Try not to pull a Charlie all right? These poor misguided boys don't understand that Nessie isn't available," I teased him. Edward's face softened a little and one side of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

"All right, I promise not to be as hostile as the good Chief Swan," he promised and I giggled. It was a relief that I could look back on some of those embarrassing memories and smile now. I guess my perspective had changed now that I was a parent myself.

We walked through the doors into the school building and separated for our classes. Edward, thankfully, didn't let go of my hand as we walked down the hall to our Spanish class. I took comfort in the warmth of his hand in mine, the way his thumb traced circles along the back of my hand. Nothing in life gave me as much pleasure as Edward's skin against mine, just thinking of that had a burst of lust shoot straight through my body.

I almost ripped my hand out of his, but I knew it would frighten him so I worked on forcing the rising desire in my body to cool down a bit. I also had to ignore Edward's eyes; otherwise we would be in the same uncomfortable situation we had been in the day before. He didn't need to suffer just because I was.

I released Edward's hand and was making my way to my seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Alice's tense body and pained expression. "Alice?" I said in a startled voice, "What's wrong?"

"You need to leave the room," she whispered so softly even Nessie didn't hear her.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked in alarm. She shook her head, not daring to say another word. I turned back to face Edward, hoping he would tell me what Alice had seen. In a fraction of a second I knew exactly what was going to happen. A girl in our class was sauntering toward Edward, a bold and alluring smile on her face. My body froze in shock as I watched the scene play out before me.

The girl stopped in front of Edward's desk and tossed a sheet of rich brown hair over her shoulder, flashing him a dazzling smile. "Hi, I'm Amber Lee, freshman class president. I didn't see you around last year so I figured you must be new and I thought I would introduce myself." She stuck out her hand but Edward didn't take it. Instead he nodded and gave her a tense smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen, these are my sister's Alice and Renesmee," he gestured at them and Nessie smiled brightly, having no idea what was going on at all. I took a possessive step toward Edward and took his hand in mine. He squeezed it tightly in his, so I knew he didn't mind the contact.

"And you are?" Amber asked me in a voice that feigned polite interest. Instead I could see her scrutinizing my perfect features. For the first time in my life I hoped that she found her own looks lacking against mine. Unfortunately for me a self-satisfied smile curled her lips as she noted the way I clung to his hand.

"This is Bella, she is living with my family while hers is in France," he told her politely. Once again a smirk crossed the girl's pretty face and she turned her attention back to Edward.

"I noticed that you left the cafeteria early yesterday," she said, "I guessed that you found the lunch room boring with only your family for company. We have an extra seat at my lunch table, I'm sure you would find us quite interesting." She stepped forward in one bold movement and touched the collar of his jacket, tugging on it flirtatiously.

Before I could stop myself my hand lashed out and knocked hers away from Edward. My family was frozen in shock, while Amber let out a surprised shriek and tucked her hand against her chest. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, her eyes wide with fear as she looked at me.

A snarl ripped from my throat and Amber backed away from me quickly, hitting a desk and then falling to the floor. "Bella, stop," Edward demanded in a low voice.

I flashed my angry eyes on him. "Were you going to stop her? Or are you just tired of me already?" I snapped at him in an equally low voice. The room fell silent around us; all the kids who had made it to class early were watching us with open mouth and surprised eyes. This obviously wasn't what they had expected when coming to school today. They couldn't hear what we were saying, but my snarl and Amber's subsequent clattering to the floor would have been impossible to miss.

Fury flashed in Edward's eyes and Alice rushed to his side. "Go! I'll tell them that Bella got sick and you had to take her home," she whispered to him in a rush. When he didn't move she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he turned his furious, glorious face on her. "Take Bella home, I'll make the excuses. You don't want everyone to see this."

"Act sick," he snapped at me under his breath, his grip on my hand becoming a strangle hold. As instantly as the rage had come I felt exhaustion creep in, settling in my bones and muscles. My body felt weak and I wondered if I was going to be able to move on my own. I knew better than to ask Edward to help me though, he looked angry enough to drag me behind him if I couldn't walk myself.

Somehow I made it out of the building and into the parking lot without turning into a shivering mass and collapsing on the ground. Edward never released his death grip on my hand but I understood his anger right now. I knew that if it our places had been reversed I would have been just as pissed as he seemed to be. We were married and had been for ten years. There was no reason at all that I should have been jealous of some fourteen year old girl who was flirting with him… except that nothing I had done in the past two days could be considered rational.

"I'm sorry," I whispered but he didn't respond. When we reached the car he walked right past it and into the forest, I should have expected that but it still came as a surprise to me. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Far enough into the woods that we won't scare the children when we discuss this," he said tersely. I cringed at the thought, I hated fighting with Edward.

He started running as soon as the school building was out of sight. I made a noise of protest and he swung me up onto his back, not missing a beat. This wasn't the playful running that we had yesterday afternoon, this was Edward running out his frustrations, pounding against the ground. I knew he was trying to calm himself so he wouldn't say something to me that he regretted and I was grateful for that. I rested my cheek against his back and took the chance of opening my thoughts to him to help soothe his anger.

I thought about my regret for snapping at Amber, it really wasn't her fault that she was interested in Edward. I couldn't imagine any girl not falling for my beautiful, wonderful husband. I felt guilty for almost attacking her but I felt guiltier for not trusting Edward. If he couldn't see anything malicious in her thoughts than I should have left her alone. He wouldn't betray me; he loved me just as much as I loved him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tightening my arms around him.

"Bella," he moaned, his voice agonized. He stopped, pulled me from his back and cradled me in his arms against his chest.

"I'm sorry," I repeated over and over. My body heaved in tearless sobs as I clung to him. My emotions were just all over the place, perhaps my insane jealousy was part of the new problems arising in my body. Things just kept getting worse for me. "I was jealous, I'm sorry."

"I know, Bella, I know."


	6. Visitors

**Chapter Six: Visitors**

Edward pulled me tightly against his chest, smoothing my hair from the top of my head down to my waist. It was more effective than any tranquilizer could have been. Edward's touch was magical and honestly, it made me feel worse.

"Are you going to be all right, Bella?" he asked in his beautiful honeyed voice.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes; they were filled with worry, nothing more. His earlier fury had faded away with our run through the woods. I brushed his cheek with my fingertips and he closed his eyes as if to savor the soft touch. "I'm going to be fine, but I doubt your little girlfriend is ever going to let this go," I teased him.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open, looking down at me with a humorless stare. "That isn't funny, Bella," he said stiffly.

"I know I have no reason to be jealous, but I can't help myself. Edward, you have to admit that she is your type," I whispered in a pained voice. It was true though; the pretty Amber was a brunette, exactly what Edward liked. The worst part was that she was so much more attractive as a human than I had been. I could just imagine the beauty she would possess as an immortal.

"Bella," Edward groaned again, "Why haven't you figured it out by now? _You_ are my type. You are the only one I have ever loved, have ever wanted. I like brunettes because you, my love, are a brunette."

I stared at him for several uncomprehending minutes. Was that really true, or was he trying to make me feel better? I searched his eyes and saw nothing but the sincerity of that statement. He really didn't see anyone but me. It was something I had always known, but occasionally needed to be reminded of. Edward was so perfect it was hard to believe he wanted me in the same way. It was always an overwhelming feeling to know how desperately he loved me.

I buried my face in his neck and clung to him, hoping he wasn't going to make me relinquish my hold on him anytime soon. I just needed to feel his arms around me, to know he was there for me even if I made him angry.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, finally raising my head to look him in the eye.

"I think we need to talk to Carlisle," Edward said grimly.

"I was afraid you would say that," I sighed.

***

It didn't take us long to reach the hospital, but a part of me wished it had. I didn't want to see Carlisle's disappointed face when we walked in the door. I craved his respect as much as I craved Edward's love. No one was as compassionate or understanding as my father-in-law, I was terrified to see that understanding fade from his eyes. I couldn't bear to have him think less of me.

I took a deep breath before I let Edward lead me into the hospital, not that it helped calm me down in a physical sense, but the very human nature of it helped me relax enough to face Carlisle.

Edward squeezed my hand tightly, knowing how difficult this was for me. The fact that we even had to visit Carlisle today when we should be in school was terrifying proof that I couldn't control myself. Would my life ever be normal again? Would I begin to hurt everyone I loved? Would I drive them all away with my frightening behavior? The fact that I couldn't say for sure put even more pressure on my terror-stricken heart.

We stepped into the emergency room waiting area and I stiffened at the scent of blood that permeated the air. If I still had to breathe, the breath would have been knocked out of me. Instantly venom flooded my mouth and I choked it back. I had never once found the air around me so thick with the scent of blood; it was unnerving and mouthwatering at the same time. I had to wonder once again how Carlisle could do it, how could anyone have the willpower to withstand the thirst day after day?

I could pinpoint the exact location of the blood in the room. A man and what must have been his wife were sitting in a corner, a towel was wrapped tightly around his arm to minimize the blood lost, but I could still see it seeping through the thin cloth. I took a step toward them, breathing in the heady, delicious aroma. It was getting hard to think of anything but the scent of blood and the venom pooling in my mouth.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a low voice, affectively breaking into my thoughts which were getting darker with every passing moment.

I turned to him and saw worry etched in the perfect lines of his face. Obviously he hadn't needed to hear my thoughts to know what they were. I shrugged sheepishly, was it my fault that the scent of blood was so delicious to me? Not that I would ever act upon my desires, it was just part of our life as vampires. Though, I had to admit that the smell was affecting me more than it usually did.

I frowned at that revelation. Oh great, not only was I hurting Edward on a regular basis lately, the smell of blood was becoming more and more desirable to me. "Um, I think I need to step outside," I muttered to him, "Can you ask Carlisle to talk to us in the courtyard?"

I hated the fact that I was feeling weak enough to have to ask for that. I hadn't ever lost control of myself in the ten years I had spent as a member of the Cullen family… what the hell was going on with me now?

Edward let go of my hand reluctantly and I could feel his eyes on my back as I made my way out of the hospital. As the cool, pine scented air hit my face I felt the blood lust slink away. I took several deep breaths; each helped clear my head just a bit more. I knew that if I had waited to head outside for even another minute I would have been overcome by the scent of blood circulating through that tiny hospital room.

There was a willow tree on the hospital grounds ahead of me, its many branches swaying in the gentle wind. It was an inviting picture, I couldn't ignore the human part of me that longed to lounge under the tree and enjoy the breeze.

I was making my way toward the tree at a leisurely human pace when I sensed something close by. Instantly my body stiffened in anticipation of what was coming. I could tell that it was another vampire, no it was a coven, and their scents so similar it was hard to tell how many there were. It was a powerful, compelling smell, unlike any other vampire's scent I had ever experienced. It confused and frightened me.

Suddenly I heard a soft growling and I flinched before I realized that it was coming from me. I wasn't used to the overwhelming need to protect myself and my family; I hadn't had to guard my family since the confrontation with the Volturi ten years ago. The fact that the scent of this coven wasn't familiar wasn't comforting to me. If anything it made me more nervous.

I turned toward the woods that Edward and I had just ran through minutes before, I knew that they were in there waiting. What I didn't know was why.

I began to inch my way back to hospital, keeping my eyes on the forest, sweeping my eyes back and forth across the green curtain of leaves. Any moment now and they would be leaving the shelter of the woods and coming toward me.

At the moment when I could stand it no longer and was preparing to flee into the comfort of the hospital walls a figure strode out of the forest and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was a female vampire of such diminutive stature that I at first took her for a child before noticing her very feminine shape. She looked around, presumably to see if the two of us had any company (human or otherwise), before dancing her way to my side.

She took my hand the moment she reached me and looked into my eyes for several long moments. Apparently she liked what she saw because she grinned broadly and put a gentle hand on my hair. "We know what you are and we know you need help, your powers are young yet. If you want our help in figuring out what you are and what you can do, meet us in the woods north of town at midnight." Before I could respond to this bizarre statement she was heading back to the woods, not daring to look behind her to see if I would follow.

I was still standing there, staring at the forest when Edward and Carlisle found me a few minutes later.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

I didn't know what to say, I just gestured to the woods and hoped that they would be able to smell the coven that had been there just a few moments ago. I wanted them to be able to smell the mysterious coven too, I was afraid that I was going mad. The whole encounter with the tiny woman seemed so dreamlike that I would have assumed I had nodded off, except for the fact that it was impossible for our kind to fall asleep.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and turned me to look at him. "What happened?"

"There were others here," Carlisle said suddenly as the wind blew the scent toward us. Edward's face grew taut and closed off. I could tell he was thinking things that he didn't want to share with me, but I wasn't going to let that happen today. Too many strange things had happened in the past two days; I refused to be kept out of the loop on things that involved me.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked him before I could do the same. Apparently I wasn't the only one who refused to let Edward keep his thoughts to himself today.

"Did you see them or just smell them?" Edward asked me urgently, gripping the top of my shoulders. I thought for a moment that he was going to shake the answer out of me, his eyes were so intense.

"A small woman came out of the trees and said they knew what I was and they wanted to help me. She said if I wanted their help to meet them in the woods north of town at midnight," I told him. Edward seemed stunned. It obviously wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

Carlisle took a step towards the woods, sniffing the air and frowning. "Edward, there is something familiar about this coven's scent," he said quietly.

We both turned to Carlisle, surprise and curiosity in our eyes. "Something familiar and yet you can't quite place it," Edward said, finishing Carlisle's thought aloud. He nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration. After a few moments he gave me a thoughtful look and Edward gripped me tighter, as if he didn't like what Carlisle was thinking.

"No," Edward said stiffly, in answer to an unspoken question.

"Edward," Carlisle said quietly, soothingly, "you have to admit that it's true. Bella's scent has changed slightly in the past two days. It's become stronger, more… compelling." He gave me a smile that I assumed was supposed to be apologetic but I ignored it, I was more interested in his assumption that I was different than I had been.

"Do I really smell different?" I asked curiously.

"As I said, I've only met two succubi before, but your scent is shifting Bella… it's more intense now. I don't think there is any doubt as to what you are anymore, you smell like a succubi," Carlisle said, his voice heavy and a bit weary.

"Those women… Carlisle!" I gasped, suddenly knowing exactly what Edward had been thinking and what Carlisle had known by scent. Compelling, yes, that was the word Carlisle had used to explain my scent but it was also the word I had used to explain the covens strange scent, was he saying...

"The coven in the woods, were they Succubi?"

He nodded grimly, "I have no doubts that they are succubi." He paused, looking at Edward's equally grim face, "and obviously they know that you are too."


	7. An Idea

Chapter 7: An Idea

"Bella, this could be a great opportunity for you," Esme said softly, stroking my hand as we sat on the soft leather sofa in the living room. Carlisle had called the school and brought everyone else home, claiming we had a family emergency. It was comforting to be surrounded by people I loved when my life had become pure chaos.

I had told everyone about the strange coven of Succubi and their eagerness to meet me and help me with the new problems I was faced with. Everyone except Edward and Alice seemed eager to meet this new coven, though Emmett's fascination with them earned him an elbow in the stomach from his wife.

"I don't want you doing this by yourself, it could be a trap," Edward said as he pulled me even tighter against his side. I rolled my eyes at him and looked to Carlisle for help.

"I think he has a point, Bella," Carlisle reminded me. "Just because we haven't had any problems with the Volturi for the past ten years doesn't mean we are in the clear."

I frowned as I thought of that. It was true that the Volturi still felt that we had gotten away with a lot in respect to Renesmee _and_ our continuing friendship with the Quileute wolf pack, but they had been silent the past ten years. I had lured myself into a false sense of security and of course, when you no longer felt threatened is exactly when the enemy would strike. Even with that in mind I still had trouble imagining that this coven of Succubi was members of the Volturi.

"The Volturi didn't have any succubi with them ten years ago," I pointed out, trying desperately to reassure myself. I didn't want the Volturi hunting my family again; I wanted us to have peace… was that too much to ask?

"It's been a decade, Bella," Carlisle said gently, "That is quite long enough to add new members to any coven. Besides, we all know how persuasive they can be when they really want something."

I knew he was right; I just didn't want to admit it. The timing was perfect, that I could acknowledge. Less than twenty-four hours after I started exhibiting signs of being a Succubi, a coven of them appeared on our doorstep and claimed to want to help me. If I was honest with myself, I knew that it was too good to be true.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. Just because I had become a vampire didn't mean my luck had changed. I was still a magnet for trouble and danger, especially bringing it close to the people I loved most.

"Don't worry about it, mom," Renesmee said as she leaned against the back of the sofa, hovering over me, "We have gone up against the Volturi before and come out the winners. I'm sure we could do it again if it came to that."

I groaned at the thought of another battle between our covens. I could still remember vividly the line of black robes advancing toward us, their eyes a bright, hungry red…

I shuddered and Edward squeezed me against his side. I'm sure he knew what I was thinking, even though my shield was still firmly in place. "We won't let it happen again," he whispered tenderly in my ear. I nodded but I wasn't convinced.

"Alice, you have been rather quiet," Carlisle pointed out, "have you seen something?"

Every head in the room turned to look at Alice, whose eyes were wide and staring at something only she and Edward could see. Edward concentrated on her for a moment and then his tensed body relaxed and a reassured smile touched his face.

"They aren't from the Volturi," she said in that slightly far away voice that she only used when she was seeing something other than the present. There was a collective sigh of relief from the family at her words, Esme squeezed my hand and Renesmee threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. We were all so relieved that it wasn't the Volturi coming after us again that we assumed that was all Alice had to say, but as usual she surprised us.

"They have been looking for someone like Bella for awhile, they haven't found anyone with talents as strong as hers in over a hundred years," she said and a pained look crossed her perfect features.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked, moving to the floor in front of her and taking her hands in his.

Alice shook her head as if to clear it, but she began to look confused. "I'm not sure what they are going to do, they don't know if she will…" she trailed off.

"If she will what?" Edward demanded. It was obvious that he couldn't see what was in her clouded vision any more than she could and it frightened him.

Alice shook herself out of the vision and turned to look at me. "I don't think you should go alone tonight," she said in a soft and worried voice. "I can't see what they are planning; I don't think they even know exactly what they want yet."

"I think Edward, Alice and I should go with Bella," Carlisle said firmly.

"I'm going too," Jacob argued, making his presence known for the first time since we had all arrived home. I saw the look on his face and I knew why he wanted to go. Ever since we had left Forks he had felt a little left out, a black sheep in our family. Now he could finally prove useful, to give us extra protection against an unknown and possibly rival coven, I couldn't bring myself to tell him no. Especially because he was my best friend and I wanted him to be there.

"I think he should," I agreed and for once Edward didn't argue with me on my decision.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "I think it's a good idea to have Jacob along, most vampires won't go up against a wolf if they can avoid it."

My daughter turned to her husband and a pang of panic crossed her porcelain face. "Jake," she walked around the couch until she stood in front of him, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Aww, Nessie," he pulled her into his arms, "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but please don't ask me not to go. I need to do this."

"Just be careful, I know you miss the action of being in a pack and hunting down rogue vampires on your land, but please," she stroked his face tenderly, "please make sure you come back home."

"I won't let him get into any trouble," Alice promised her, and Renesmee nodded her head with a grateful expression on her face and let herself be enfolded in Jacob's arms.

I felt an ache in my chest as I watched how easily my daughter could be affectionate with her husband. I wanted that back, I wanted to be able to touch Edward without hurting him. I wanted to be able to lie curled up in his arms without feeling that overpowering desire for sex. I sighed and as Edward let his fingers stroke up and down my arm I felt a burst of need shoot through me. I bit my lip and tried not to look at Jasper, I didn't even want to know how I was affecting him.

"Edward," I whispered to him, "Please don't touch me. You have no idea how much pain I'm in knowing that I keep hurting you. I can't keep doing this."

A spasm of pain slashed across his face and I wanted to reach out and ease that pain, but I knew that I couldn't. I had partly exposed us to a human girl today and I had almost attacked a patient in the ER, I refused to add Edward to the list. I loved him more than anyone or anything else in the world, I couldn't hurt him anymore.

He must have seen the agony in my eyes because his turned determined and he looked at Alice. "We are going to our room, and I would appreciate it if we didn't have any disruptions."

Alice focused on him for a moment, and then her eyes stared past him, into the future. When she returned her gaze to him she wore a self-satisfied sort of smirk and she nodded. "All right, I promise that I won't interfere," she paused for a moment and then grinned again. "You can thank me later."

I looked at her questioningly, but she only shook her head and grinned broadly. Edward took my hand and began pulling me up the stairs toward my room before I could argue with him. "Edward, we can't do this," I protested feebly. I cursed myself for not sounding forceful enough, but I couldn't stop it from happening. I wanted this and I wanted him.

The moment we reached the bedroom door, Edward flung it open, swept me into his arms and carried me into the room, shutting the door firmly behind us. He carried me to the bed, his eyes locked on mine, hungry and intense. "I love you," he said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes. "You know I would do anything for you."

"I know, but how can you still want to risk this when we know what happened yesterday?" I asked plaintively. Every moment that we spent together was wearing on my resolve but it seemed that I wanted to make love to him _more_ than I hated to see him hurt. It was a startling revelation and not one I liked very much.

"I want to try something different today," he said and crawled behind me on the bed. He spread his legs and pulled me into the space between them, resting his hands on my stomach. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

I laughed breathlessly, "It isn't you that I don't trust: it's me."

Edward smoothed my hair back behind my ear and then pressed his lips to it. "I'm going to touch you now and I don't want you to argue with me."

His hand slowly unbuttoned my jeans, lingering on the zipper and then slid beneath the denim and he cupped his palm around me. I tried to jerk away, but Edward wrapped an arm around my chest, restraining me. I couldn't have stopped him if I had wanted to; he was determined to see this through and nothing stopped Edward when he wanted something.

His fingers rubbed over the lace cloth of my panties, making me squirm with nervousness and anticipation. I knew what he was going to do and part of me wanted it badly, but another part of me screamed that somehow I was going to screw it up and hurt him. I tried to shove that smaller part of me away and just enjoy the sensations that he was igniting in me, but it was hard to do.

The moment his fingers slipped beneath the flimsy fabric and touched my skin I lost the ability to think at all. All I could do was bite my lip and try not to moan aloud at the pleasure that I was already starting to feel. Edward's expert fingers knew exactly where to touch and just how much pressure to exert to bring me to a maximum climax. Only this time it was different, much more intense than it had ever been before.

I clutched at the sheets with both hands, trying to fight off the pressure building in my body. Any minute now and I knew that my body was going to catch fire, that all of my nerves were going to light up like sparklers on the fourth of July. "Edward," I moaned, pressing into him as much as I could.

"Mmm, you feel good," he whispered in my ear. "It makes me want to touch other parts of you."

The arm that had been restraining me loosened and I felt his hand move to the hem of my shirt, inching up until he reached the lace cups of my bra. "Alice was right, I really will have to thank her for convincing you to buy this underwear set," he nipped at my ear. "It's incredibly sexy."

"It's from Frederick's of Hollywood…" I choked out.

"Yes, I know, I remember getting the bill," he remarked drily.

He quickly unclasped my bra and began stroking the bare skin of my breast, causing my breathing to quicken into sharp pants. "Please…" I whimpered as his fingers began teasing my nipple. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger and I bit my lip again to hide my moan.

"Anything for you, my love," he agreed. His movements became more forceful, the hand on my breast kneading and caressing while his other hand began moving in delicate circles around my most sensitive part. The pressure inside me exploded as the climax came on me hard and fast, taking my breath away and leaving me trembling violently in Edward's arms.

He turned me around and crushed me tightly in his arms as he rocked me back and forth, kissing my forehead, cheeks and anything else he could reach, while he waited for me to calm back down.

I couldn't stop shaking as the aftermath rolled through my body, again and again. If I had thought that our lovemaking yesterday had been amazing, it was nothing to how I was feeling now. Every cell in my body felt alive, more alive than it had in the ten years since I had become a vampire. It was a strange sensation, feeling so warm and vibrant and… alive. It made me wonder if Edward was still okay and slowly, painfully, I forced myself to look up into his eyes.

When I saw the golden warmth in them I let out a breath I hadn't known that I had been holding. I touched his face, eager to make sure that he didn't show any ill effects from what we had just done. He looked perfect, nothing out of the ordinary. He was also beaming, his smile shining like a beacon as it cast all of my dark worries aside.

"I thought that this might be the answer," he said a little smugly as he tucked me back into his arms.

"You thought what might be the answer?" I asked curiously, stroking his arm and enjoying the nearness of him.

"I was beginning to wonder if it was the combination of my orgasm and yours that was causing you to drain me. I just proved that I was right. When it's only you climaxing, nothing happens to me," he explained.

I thought about that for a few moments and I had to admit that it made a lot of sense. If I really was a Succubus, then I was draining Edward as we made love. If he wasn't actually "part" of our love making then it was impossible to feed from his climax. It made sense, but that didn't mean that I liked it.

"So what, we can't ever have normal sex again?"

Edward laughed at the indignant tone in my voice. "Ah, Bella, I do love you."

"Well, is that a no?" My voice was getting a little hysterical and I couldn't help it. The thought of spending forever with Edward and not being able to be as intimate as I wanted was not something I relished.

"Somehow we will find a way to get you under control, it won't be forever," he assured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Somehow?"

"If these women you are supposed to meet tonight are what we think they are, they will most likely be able to teach you to control yourself and focus your new abilities. I'm sure it won't be long until we are locking ourselves away in our room for days at a time again," he teased and pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose.

I knew he was right, I would figure out how to control myself eventually. I just hoped it didn't take too long; I didn't want to lose what I had with Edward. It was to special and integral to my life to give up. It was the only way I knew how to show him how much I loved him.

"I guess I can live with this for a while, as long as I know it isn't permanent," I sighed.

Edward chuckled and squeezed me against his chest. "Bella, do you really think I could be satisfied with this forever? I'm just as needy as you are."

I stuck out my tongue at him and untangled myself from his arms. "All right, enough of this. We know how to get around my limitations now and we really need to set up a plan for this evening, why don't we head downstairs with the rest of the family?"

I stood up and was just about to fix my clothing and head back downstairs when Edward grabbed me from behind and pulled me back to the bed.

"Why don't we stay in bed for just a little while longer?" he whispered. I looked into his warm golden eyes and saw the desire still raging in them and it took me a moment to respond.

"Yeah, we could do that too."


	8. The Coven

**Chapter 8: The Coven**

The moon rose high in the sky as midnight approached. I reached out for Edward's hand, taking comfort in the fact that my husband was standing beside me. His arm looped around my waist, pulling me close to his side, attempting to comfort me. He knew me well enough to know that I was terrified of what was coming. Although this coven had offered their help, it hadn't taken my ten years as a vampire and even the two before that as a human, to know that most vampires couldn't be trusted. I just had to take faith in the fact that my family was strong, no matter what was coming we could handle it.

"They are coming from the east," Alice whispered softly.

I strained to hear the sound of their approach, but I knew it was futile. They were still too far away, though they wouldn't be for long.

A minute passed by in complete silence, not a sound was heard except for the soft rustling of leaves in the cool autumn breeze. Jacob whined softly at my side, his wet nose bumping against my shoulder. It was a sure sign that there were more vampires in the area. Jacob had more or less gotten used to the scent of our family, but he still had a difficult time adjusting to new vampires. I rubbed his neck gently, comforting him as Edward was comforting me. "It's okay, Jake," I murmured.

Edward's hand tightened at my waist suddenly and I looked up at him, wondering what he was hearing. "They didn't realize you weren't alone," he said quietly, his eyes narrowing as he looked into the trees.

"What does that mean?" I asked nervously. Would this coven be angry that I had brought my family with me? If that was the case, what were they going to do?

Before Edward could explain we heard the rustle of footsteps on the forest floor and within seconds the dense forest in front of us seemed to part as three vampires stepped into view. I stared wide eyed at them as I tried to think of what to say. They were all female and all very, very beautiful, even by vampire standards. I recognized the tiny blonde automatically, she was the one who had issued the invitation to meet them tonight. Her two companions were every bit as graceful as she, though taller and had more curves. The obvious leader of this coven was also the tallest, perhaps even a little taller than Rosalie. Her hair was as dark as the night sky, long and thick, floating around her head in midnight waves. The last member of the coven had fiery red hair that reminded me of Victoria and I shuddered involuntarily.

"We are here to speak to the new Succubus," the leader said, her voice rich and throaty.

Without a conscious thought I walked forward, letting go of Edward's hand and standing before them. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice sounding much more demanding than I had intended.

The little one loped to the front, took my hand in hers, and looked earnestly into my eyes. "I told you earlier today, we want to help you deal with your new powers. You are strong and you need guidance," she said sweetly and I felt that she was indeed telling the truth. That is, until Edward made a noise of disbelief. I pulled my hand away from the girl, wondering what she had thought that made Edward snort with derision.

"Bella does need help, but how do we know that you will really help her?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me tightly. All three Succubi seemed taken aback by the gesture of affection and the little blonde looked up at the tall brunette uncomfortably. I wished I had Edward's gift and I knew what they were thinking about. I wished I knew why he was looking at them with such speculation and understanding in his eyes. This whole affair seemed to coat the air around us with mystery, and it wasn't a particularly pleasant feeling.

"Are you her mate?" the red head asked curiously. Edward nodded stiffly and the brunette's jaw clenched slightly, as if in irritation.

"We didn't realize she belonged to a coven," said the brunette stiffly, "but that won't change anything. We can feel the strength of her gift and we will help her learn to control it."

"Do we have your word that you won't try to hurt Bella?" Carlisle asked diplomatically.

The brunette looked at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes but she nodded. "I wouldn't dream of hurting another Succubus, it would be a crime to destroy something so precious," she said with a graceful nod of her head.

Edward glared at Carlisle, "Can I have a word with you in private for a moment?" he asked stiffly. Carlisle looked like he had expected this, so he put up no resistance to following him into the woods.

While we waited for them to return I leaned against Jacob's large body and observed the Succubi. They were each giving Jake nervous looks as he growled softly at them. Alice was carefully ignoring the three women, as if hoping that they would return the favor. All in all it wasn't a peaceful mood that had settled over our strange group.

The blonde hesitantly walked up to Alice, "Is that beast going to attack us?" she asked nervously.

"Not unless he feels that Bella or the others in our family are in danger," Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders, "He is very protective."

"I've never known a coven to have a moon child for a companion," the blonde said and shot a cautious smile at Jake, "his coloring is quite beautiful."

Neither Alice nor I felt that it was important for the strange women to know that Jacob wasn't actually a werewolf. At least not in the traditional sense.

"You have a strong magnetism," the red head said to me with a coy smile, "your beauty is irresistible."

I clenched my jaw tightly, refusing to be swayed by compliments. Instead I tried to smile and gestured to them, "You are the most beautiful coven I've seen."

"I haven't found a beauty like yours in centuries," said the brunette. She had a gleam in her eyes that made me profoundly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to getting compliments from women, it was unnerving.

"Bella, could you come here for a moment, love?" Edward called.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," I told the women, grateful that I didn't have to respond to their sweet words and hungry looks. Alice squeezed my hand tightly before I ran out of our little clearing and towards Edward and Carlisle.

They were waiting for me, both with strained looks on their faces. "Is everything okay?" I asked, rushing to Edward's side.

He held his hands out in front of him, warning me off. "Trust me, you don't want to touch me right now," he said, clenching his teeth.

"What's wrong?" my eyes were wide with worry, wondering what it was that I had done this time.

"If you were to touch me there will be nothing holding me back from dragging you into the woods and..." he trailed off with a apologetic look at his father. "It's the coven, they are exuding pheromones stronger than I've ever felt. It's difficult even being this close to you. I wouldn't be surprised if the others could sense it back home."

His eyes were burning as he looked at me and I could tell how desperately he wished we could be alone together. In that moment I was very glad that I wasn't a male around these three women.

Carlisle smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "This coven has incredible gifts, the problem is that they obviously don't care to rein them in. If we are going to have them teach you we need to set some rules and boundaries. They won't be allowed in our home unless they can promise not to use their gifts on us. I'd like to be able to keep the peace with the girls."

Edward chuckled darkly, "I don't think Rose would appreciate having three succubi teasing Emmett at all hours of the day."

"I don't like the way they looked at Bella when they realized she had a mate. They may not respect the men in our family. It's a sad truth that most succubi don't see males as anything but toys," Carlisle looked weary about the idea and I had to be honest, I didn't like it much myself.

My eyes narrowed as I looked back to the woods where Alice and Jake were waiting with the Succubi. "Is there no other option, Carlisle? I don't trust them."

He sighed, "Unfortunately I don't think so. The only other succubus that I know of is Mackenna, and she and Charles are hard to find. It could take months to locate them and you need to learn to control this as soon as you can."

I looked to Edward for his opinion and saw that he looked as conflicted as I felt. "Edward?" I whispered, begging him to tell me what he was thinking.

His eyes were filled with anguish as he looked at me. "It's the only way to get things back to normal," he admitted, "but we can't let our guard down. They want you in their coven, Bella. I don't think they are going to let a little thing like a husband and child interfere in their ultimate goal. You are exhibiting the strongest powers they have felt since Sal joined their coven."

"Sal?" I asked curiously.

"Salome, the red head, she is very good at what she does. The other two found her after they had been together for nearly a thousand years," Edward said.

"How old are these women?" I asked, "Are they as old as the Volturi?"

Edward gave a dark laugh, "Older. Think Old Testament."

I gaped open mouthed at Edward. I knew that vampires could live forever, but wrapping my mind around forever made my head hurt. These women had been around since the beginning, or at least close to it. It was a staggering revelation, but most of all it told me that I would never get teachers better than these women. They had been around long enough to learn more than I could ever imagine learning. My choice had been made for me, I couldn't turn away such an opportunity.

"I have to let them help me," I finally said, "I may never get another opportunity this good again."

Edward let out a sigh, his eyes darkening with anger and resentment. "I know this is your choice, but..."

"No," I interrupted him firmly, "It's _our_ choice. This isn't affecting just me, Edward. This is about our future together."

"I'll let you discuss this privately, unless you want Alice's opinion on it," Carlisle suggested.

"I can hear it from here," Edward reminded him wryly. We waited for a moment until Carlisle was out of earshot and then Edward turned to look at me, his eyes saying what he couldn't.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and fought back a sigh of frustration. This wasn't an easy decision to make, especially because Edward seemed so against it. My mind and my heart warred with each other. Yes, I knew that these Succubi might be trouble for my family. Yes, I knew that denying their help might make it impossible for Edward and I to ever be intimate again. I knew these things and more, but it all came back to Edward.

"Edward," I whispered, anguish plain on my face and in my voice, "I have to accept their help."

"No! We can find other help. Carlisle mentioned Makenna, we can search all of Europe if we have to!" Edward was furious, he obviously didn't want to take their help, but I didn't know what kind of time we had.

"Edward, listen to me," I begged, but it was as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"Do you have any idea how desirable you are to them? They said that you are the strongest talent they have found in a hundred years and they aren't lying. Succubi are rare and you have called to them so strongly that they are willing to do anything to have you in their coven. Don't you see? They aren't interested in just teaching you, they want your powers to work for them!" Edward turned away from me, raking a hand through his hair and cursing furiously.

I was stunned by his fury, but I was also reminded of how much he loved me... and how much I loved him. "That won't ever happen, I'm never going to leave you," I promised, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He shuddered under my touch, clenching his hands tightly.

"I can't risk it. I can't let them think that you are willing to be like them. Your powers are so strong, your beauty is growing every day. You are as irresistible to them as you are to me," his face was etched with pain, worry and jealousy.

I knew that he had seen things in their thoughts that I hadn't seen, but I also knew that this was my best chance to fix our future. It could take years to find Makenna and her mate Charles, I couldn't wait that long to make things right with Edward. I had to make him see my side of this argument, no matter what it took.

"You have to understand!" I begged him, wanting to reach out to touch him and knowing that it wouldn't help the situation if I did. Instead I did the only thing I could do, I lifted my shield and showed him the pain I was in knowing that this was coming between us. I showed him my frightened view of a future in which we could no longer touch or make love. I let him see how terrified I was when I saw his obsidian eyes, the bruise like circles underneath, knowing that it was my fault it had happened. I begged him to understand that finding Makenna was a long shot, something that we couldn't possibly risk our relationship on. Most of all I reminded him that I loved him and needed him. It was all I could do.

Edward closed his eyes, his breathing shallow and pained. He looked as though this was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. "You're right," he admitted in defeat, "we don't have a choice."

I was about to sigh in relief when Edward's arms came around me, crushing me as he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist, allowing him to hold me as tight as he needed. "We can get through this together. Just don't give up on me," I whispered breathlessly, "I can't do this alone."

"Never," he said fiercely, "I could never leave you alone. You belong to me."

We stood there for long minutes, gathering strength from each other, almost afraid to let the other go. Finally we stepped out of the embrace and settled for holding hands. It was a small show of force, something to remind this coven that I was already tied to a family and I didn't need them they way they needed me.

As we walked back to the others I could tell how even a small touch like holding my hand was a struggle for Edward. The Succubi hadn't reeled in their mischievous charms since I had left the clearing, and it made me realize how dangerous they were. Carlisle had been right, we definitely needed to set some boundaries before my "studies" began.

When we finally entered the clearing I could tell we had arrived in the nick of time. Both Alice and Jacob seemed so uncomfortable with the situation that their hair was on end. I was surprised that Jacob hadn't attacked one of them, his growls were enough to frighten me.

"What's going on here?" I demanded, looking from Jacob to the Succubi who were all frowning.

The brunette caught my eye and her frown changed to a radiant smile. "Bella, have you come to a decision?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing Edward's hand to draw in his strength. "I've decided to accept your generous offer on one condition."

The brunette's smile became forced, her eyes glacial as she processed my words. "What is your condition?"

"I would like to ask that while you are here teaching me that you treat my family with the respect they deserve. The males in the house are not available, you will not involve them in any of your _games_," I said, stressing the word 'games' so that there could be no mistake in what I meant.

Her eyes narrowed even further but she inclined her head. "Of course, we wouldn't dream of causing any difficulties for your family."

Edward's hand squeezed mine tightly and I wondered what was going through the brunette's mind. It seemed like they accepted too easily. Obviously things weren't going to be simple, but we would work through this no matter how difficult it became... we didn't have a choice.

"Shall we meet here again tomorrow at the same time?" the red head, Sal, asked delicately. "We can discuss things further then."

I nodded, it sounded reasonable to me. It would give me time to sort things out with Edward and the rest of the family. The three Succubi turned to leave and I let them, unable to think of another thing to say to them. My mind was a jumble of thoughts and none of them were things that my new "teachers" needed to hear.

Everyone was waiting for us when we arrived back home, though Nessie had fallen asleep on the couch, a pillow clutched tightly in her arms. Jacob transformed back into his human self and sat on the couch beside her, pulling her into his arms. She woke with a relieved smile, "Jake, you're okay," she murmured.

Esme looked at me with anticipation in her golden eyes. "Well, what happened?"

"There were three of them, all succubi. They seem eager to help Bella," Edward said simply, though it was plain to see that he still hadn't come to a real acceptance of the situation.

"Were any of them familiar, Carlisle?" Esme asked, turning toward her husband.

Carlisle smiled wryly, "You could say that. I've never had the privilegeof meeting them before, but I know of their histories quite well."

"Who are they?" I asked curiously and then turned to Edward. "You said they were old, but you didn't tell us their names."

"I told you that the red head was named Salome," Edward reminded me, "does that name sound familiar?"

I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head. The name held absolutely no significance for me at all. "Should I know her name?"

"Did you ever go to Sunday school, Bella?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head. Renee had never stayed at one church for long enough to learn much of anything. "There is a story about a young woman who danced for King Herod. He was so pleased with her that he told her she could have anything she asked for. She demanded John the Baptist's head on a platter... and she got her wish."

Edward nodded and I gasped, staring open mouthed at my husband and the secret he had kept from me in the woods. "When you said Old Testament I didn't realize you actually meant that one of them was actually mentioned in the Bible!"

He laughed again, somehow even more fiercely than the first time. "Two of them are in the Bible. The brunette's name is Delilah."

My head was spinning as I tried to take this in. My new teachers were the original femme fatales. Instead of comforting me, it made me afraid, how was I supposed to learn control from women who (at least according to history) never showed any in their lives? These females had not only controlled the men in their lives, they had destroyed them. I was almost afraid to ask the name of the third Succubi, the tiny blonde that I couldn't help but like.

Edward seemed to hear my unasked question because he looked into my eyes and said softly, "The third female in the coven is Helen, as in 'the face that launched a thousand ships'."

Emmett whistled loudly and thumped me on the shoulder. "Damn, Bella. Only you could manage to find a coven of the most dangerous women in history to train you." Funny how his comment didn't exactly make me feel any better. I decided that ignoring him was the best option, besides, I had more a more important thought to frown over.

"Why didn't you tell me who they were?" I asked, turning a wary gaze on Edward.

"I didn't want that to factor into your decision. These women were powerful enough in life. As succubi..." he trailed off, purposefully letting me fill in the blanks.

I had to sit down, the knowledge was too much to take in. I had just willingly handed over my future to three women who had been forces of destruction throughout history. "I thought Troy was just a story," I mumbled, knowing that questioning it wouldn't help make it a story again.

"The _Illiad _is a story," Edward said with a shrug, "but who says that it wasn't based on real events?"

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. What had I gotten myself into?


End file.
